


Portal To Another World

by OptimusPrime088



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Bending, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Elements, Gen, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra, WATCH AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER (you don't have too but it would help), no ships for Korra, no weird romantic relationships between Korra and some old dude, occasional humorous moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimusPrime088/pseuds/OptimusPrime088
Summary: Korra enters what she thinks is a spirit portal, but instead ends up in Middle Earth! Will she be able to return home? What will she do when she meets the Fellowship?





	1. Where Am I? Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I just signed up to Archive of Our Own, so I decided to put this crossover in. I admit it seems quite boring at first but I promise it's not boring throughout the whole thing, so please just give it a chance. Cheers! XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are in Middle-Earth milady. We are in Eriador and are just outside the borders of Rivendell," the tall brown haired man gently informed her.
> 
> No recognition showed on her face. The man frowned at this implication, 'Where is this girl from'. After a moment's hesitation, she seemed to answer his unspoken question. 
> 
> "I…I know it might sound crazy, but I think I'm in another world...."

"Ouch." 

Korra woke up from her unconscious state and rubbed her back as pain seemed to crawl up her spine.

"What the heck? How did I get here," Korra thought out loud, getting up, dusting herself and grabbing her glider that was lying by her side. 

By the position of the sun, it was about five in the afternoon, it would be dark in less than two hour's time. 

'That's bad,' Korra thought. 

She seemed to be in a small clearing, with several trees surrounding her. 

'Hmm, a forest maybe?'

Her thoughts were interrupted as suddenly a group of what seemed to be five men and four children appeared from behind a thick shrub.

All nine people looked up at the strange women in blue and couldn't help but to let their mouths fall. She carried what looked like a staff and wore long baggy pants and warm boots. The outline of muscles were seen on her tight blue singlet and her bare arms exposed her large biceps. None of these baffled men new what to say to the surprisingly muscular women.

Korra looked just as surprised as the men. They were dressed in clothes that seemed almost… outlandish. 

The old man wore grey robes and leaned on a staff. His companions were just as strange as him. One of them had pointy ears with long blonde hair, while another seemed short and stubby, with heavy armour. Now that she had a closer look, the four people she had thought to be children, were actually very short men with large, hairy feet and also had pointy ears, though not as pointy as the blonde guy. The two men who, to Korra's relief, seemed like normal men who were both tall and had hair that reached their shoulders. One had dark brown hair and the other had auburn coloured hair. As strange as these men were, they all seemed to be armed with some kind of weapon. But this didn't concern her, she knew she could easily use her metal bending and turn their weapons against them, they were no match for her. Although they obviously didn't know that.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a young women like yourself doing out in the middle of nowhere?" The old man inquired as he cleared his throat.

His question immediately snapped her, and the other men, out of their trances. She didn't know whether to trust him, but it seemed that he knew where he was going. 

"I don't know,” Korra answered lamely.

Seeing the doubtful expressions which crossed the men’s faces, the young Avatar continued.

“I just… woke up here, and then you guys came along," she elaborated unsurely.

All of the men considered this strange statement and raised sceptical eyebrows at her. The auburn haired man narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say anything. 

"Hmm, do you recall anything before you woke up? Maybe you can figure out how you got here," the old man asked.

Korra frowned and pressed her lips into a straight line – ‘concentrating’ the old man thought. 

"Well, I do remember entering a spirit portal," Korra started before realisation abruptly dawned on her. 'It wasn't a spirit portal.' "So if that wasn't a spirit portal, and I'm not in the spirit world, then where am I?" 

Korra paced as she spoke to herself, a look of alarm crossing her face as her panic grew.

'By the looks of these people, I’m not in any of the four nations anymore, so is it possible… is it possible that I'm in a different world?' 

The Avatar shivered at the thought.

The old man raised his eyebrows at the words spirit world and spirit portal, but resolved to ask the strange women later. 

"You are in Middle-Earth milady. We are in Eriador and are just outside the borders of Rivendell," the tall brown haired man gently informed her.

No recognition showed on her face. The man frowned at this implication, 'Where is this girl from'. After a moment's hesitation, she seemed to answer his unspoken question. 

"I…I know it might sound crazy, but I think I'm in another world. I've travelled the world a couple times and I've never came across any place called Rivendell, Eriador or Middle-Earth. You see, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," the women stated, causing the brown haired man to frown in confusion.

"I've never heard of that place. Such a strange name, Water Tribe did you say, odd. What is your name lassie?" 

It was the short, stubby man who had asked the question. His accent was the strangest Korra had ever heard.

"I'm Korra," the water-bender responded kindly before doing a traditional Water Tribe bow, much to the other's confusion. However, they brushed off the matter, assuming it was just the way people from her homeland greeted. 

"Formalities don't matter, since you guys probably won't have an idea what I'm talking about. What are your names?" Korra questioned, resolving not to tell them that she was the Avatar. It's not like they know who or what that is. She'd at least tell them later. 

All of them, she noticed, looked questioningly at the old man who was just leaning on his staff considering this strange girl. All of her words had been spoken with such sincerity that it was hard not to believe her. She had a trusting face, he thought. After a few more seconds of contemplation he nodded to his companions and smiled at this Korra. It was a strange name to say the least.

‘A strange name for a strange girl,’ he thought humorously.

"I am the wizard, Gandalf the Grey," the newly dubbed, Gandalf, spoke kindly, bowing slightly as he introduced himself. 

'Wizard?' Korra repeated in her head dubiously. ‘As in magic?’

Korra eyed the elderly man curiously, bowing in return. The blonde guy stepped up. 

"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood,” he greeted, eyes surveying Korra with interest before adding, “I'm an elf,” in an unsure tone, wondering whether she knew what an elf was.

"And I'm Gimli son of Gloin, a dwarf," the short man said in a slightly competitive and proud tone, shooting the 'elf' a challenging glare.   
Korra could see they were rivals, which amused her. Both the elf and dwarf – whatever the heck those were, Korra thought – bowed, and Korra returned it as she did with Gandalf. 

"I'm Boromir of Gondor. The steward's son," the auburn haired man stated his name, after a moment of hesitation of course, and bowed rather stiffly. 

Korra wasn't quite fond of this 'Boromir,' but returned his bow nonetheless, although just as stiffly as him. 

The curly haired man bowed before saying his own name. 

"My name is Stri…" he was interrupted by a quick "ahem" from Gandalf. Looking as though he was restraining himself from rolling his eyes, the man continued.   
"I'm Aragorn. Though I am also known as Strider, Ranger of the North," he said, giving Gandalf a slightly pointed looked as he said ‘also’.

Aragorn glanced at the four 'men' hiding behind the others. 

"I think we should also introduce our four hobbits. That is Frodo Baggins," the Ranger said, pointing at the young 'hobbit' with short curly brown hair who seemed to wince slightly at his sudden introduction. 

"That is Samwise Gamgee," indicating to the rather plump little hobbit whose cheeks turned bright red under her gaze. 

The young Avatar couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this, leading to Sam’s whole face turning into a seemingly impossible shade of red. Aragorn failed to hide his own smirk but continued the introductions. 

"And those two are Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrine Took. Otherwise known as Merry and Pippin," Aragorn stated as he directed my gaze to the remaining hobbits in turn. 

Both hobbits smirked and bowed deeply - a little too deeply. Korra smiled at the two hobbits and imitated their bow, which made them chuckle.

"That's all of us. Now I believe we should make camp here," Aragorn half glanced at Gandalf, who nodded in agreement. The sun was now setting and darkness slowly crept across the sky. 

"You all have rather strange names," Korra stated quite bluntly. 

"Our names are strange? What about your name Korra? Your name is also strange, is it not?" Aragorn inquired bemusedly, raising a curious eyebrow. 

Korra laughed, but didn't respond. 

'Korra is probably the most normal name you'll hear from my world,' she thought amusedly.

"Anyways, after we set up camp, we will tell you of Middle-Earth and in turn you could probably tell us of your world?” Aragorn offered.

Everyone glanced at her with curious eyes, they were all eager to know more about her world. 

"Well it sounds fair to me. Besides, I'm dying to know more about this world." Korra said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We are also curious of your world," Aragorn admitted with a small smile, crouching down in the middle of the clearing as he began to gather little twigs to start a fire.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a simple flick of her wrists, a small fire ball shot out of her fist, the large fire making everyone jump back, Aragorn the most. However, Korra didn't so much as flinch at the sudden appearance of flames, much to the shocked Ranger’s surprise. 
> 
> Everyone's gaze settled on the strange girl, who had failed in containing a large grin that spread on her face, and found themselves stunned at her amazing hidden talent.

Korra sat silently leaning against a rock as she observed her new found friends. She honestly liked them. They seemed like a nice bunch. However, as great as their company was, she couldn’t ignore her own predicament. Korra was still struggling to process the fact that she was indeed on a completely different planet. How on Earth was she supposed to get home? She was the Avatar, she had duties to uphold. Being here would not help the matter, not at all. 

Shaking her head with a sigh, Korra shoved those thoughts down for later contemplation and instead chose to laugh at the expense of Aragorn, who was struggling with igniting the camp fire. Said ranger cast Korra a weak but playful glare.

“Well, how about you try,” Aragorn huffed. 

Korra chuckled lightly before getting up and walking over to the ranger, hand hovering slightly over the flint and steel which lay in his open hand. Should she show them her fire bending? Was it wise to hide her abilities? 

‘No,’ Korra thought, internally shaking her head. She needed to gain their trust.

Instead of taking the flint and steel like Aragorn expected her to, she instead patted his shoulder and smiled mysteriously at him. He stared at her inquisitively. Why she didn’t take it?

“Don’t need it,” came her short response, making Aragorn jump slightly. 

Had he said that out loud?

"Yes, you did. Now shush and watch," Korra spoke. 

With a simple flick of her wrists, a small fire ball shot out of her fist, the large fire making everyone jump back, Aragorn the most. However, Korra didn't so much as flinch at the sudden appearance of flames, much to the shocked Ranger’s surprise. 

Everyone's gaze settled on the strange girl, who had failed in containing a large grin that spread on her face, and found themselves stunned at her amazing hidden talent. 

"H-how, how did you do that? You're a witch?" Boromir managed to choke out first, much to Korra’s amusement. 

This question caused her to grin even wider. 

"No, I'm not a witch. I was fire-bending," Korra responded calmly.

"Fire-bending? What's that?" Pippin asked, his large doe eyes lit with excitement. 

Everyone knew it was just a matter of time before he would ask a question, but this time they couldn't blame him, they were all curious about what 'fire-bending' was.

"Well, it's as simple as it sounds. Fire-bending is where you can control fire and create it. Only fire-benders can control this element, and as you've seen, I'm a fire-bender," Korra shrugged as if fire bending was the most normal thing in the world.

At that moment, the Fellowship was very glad that Korra had been on their side. 

'If this girl can create fire, than what is she truly capable of?' Everyone seemed to think in unison. 

"I'll tell you more about my world later, but first you've got to tell me of this world," Korra negotiated, invoking grins all round.

And so the story began, of Sauron, the One Ring, orcs, and everyone put in their own descriptions of their people and where they were from.   
Elves and dwarfs, Korra had recently found out, were rivals since the beginning of time, since their ways were so different from each other. This explained a lot about Gimli and Legolas's attitude towards one another. 

Korra had found it interesting that there were so many different races in this world, and when she had told them that there was only the race of men in her world, they looked rather taken aback. 

Over the hours they had developed quite a strong bond with Korra and even told her that they planned to destroy the One Ring and explained that it was Frodo who volunteered to through into the fires of mount doom, much to her surprise. Those hobbits were braver then they looked, she had decided. She was told about wizards and the lifespans of the different races. She thought to ask them of their age later. 

Even though she looked young, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf realised that her eyes looked old and full of knowledge. They wondered how old she was, but as she did, they resolved to ask her age another time.

The bender was surprised to find out that there were no animals here that were in her home world. 

"So, are those common around here? I've never seen one in my life," Korra said, pointing at the thing that looked like an ostrich-horse and raising a sceptical eyebrow. 

Sam choked on his food, which he had prepared, and everyone was looking at her in disbelief.

"He's a pony,” Sam answered slowly, after recovering from his coughing fit. “Don't you have those in your world?" 

"A pony?” Korra let the foreign word roll off of her tongue, shaking her head. “No, I don't have those in my world. But we do have ostrich-horses.”

As Korra received blank looks she elaborated further.

“They’re like crosses between normal horses and ostriches. They have two legs like an ostrich, a horse's body, a horse's face and a beak," Korra explained as best she could.

It was everyone else's turn to choke on either their drinks or their food. 

"Ostrich-horse, that's revolting. How can you ride such a creature?" Sam asked, looking as though he had lost his appetite, which is quite a feat in it of itself seeing as he’s a Hobbit

"It's easy," Korra responded with a shrug.

She continued to tell them of the creatures that resided in her world, which astounded them, and in turn, they told her of the creature's they thought were quite normal but that is exactly what amazed Korra.   
The creatures here were so normal that it was weird. One of the few things that were the same, were that both worlds had dragons, but the one's of her world were shy, and didn't attack people unless provoked. Their dragons on the other hand were ruthless and greedy, much to Korra's surprise. 

'Greedy?' 

She had told them that the dragons of her world were honourable creatures, which surprised them in turn. 

"Honourable? Maybe in your world," came Gimli’s angry retort.

Soon the long conversation of the different creatures in their worlds ended and everyone had fallen silent. It was now her turn to tell them of her world. They had been very patient, she owed them a good explanation. 

"Well, where do I start?" Korra muttered to herself, rubbing her chin in contemplation.

"How about from the beginning," Gandalf answered for her with a warm smile. 

Korra felt a slight pang of homesickness. He reminded her so much of Iroh. The thought at least calmed her. 

She returned the kind gesture and signalled for everyone to come closer. They did as they were told and all sat around the fire, wide eyed and eager. Pippin moved to sit to her right and Aragorn to her left, both a little too closely, she had thought. But she began her tale nonetheless.

"Water, earth, fire and air," she made the different insignias with the flames, making everyone flinch slightly, "These are the four elements. My world is split into four nations. The Southern and Northern Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Temples.

In each nation, there are people called benders, those who can bend their nation's element. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, can keep balance in the world. The Avatar is also the great bridge between the spirit world and the material world. Just under two hundred years ago, the fire nation raged war on the other nations. 

The Fire lord who ruled at the time, had grown greedy for power and wanted to extend his empire beyond his own nation. Using the power of a comet that gives a fire bender the strength of one hundred suns, he wiped out the air nomads, in an attempt to kill the new Avatar before he could master the elements." 

Gasps of horror were heard all round.

"But the Fire lord didn't succeed," everyone let out a relieved sigh, "The Avatar ran away the night before the invasion. His name was Aang and he was twelve at the time. He didn't know that his people were to be slain the following day. He and his flying bison were in the middle of the ocean when a horrible storm broke down on them. After he lost control, they were both forced under the ocean and Aang created a huge air sphere and froze the water. 

However, by the time he was broken out of the iceberg by a water bender and her brother in the Southern Water Tribe, one hundred years had already passed," everyone looked at her with mute shock, "If I told you the details of his adventures that would take ages. I guess I should stop there?"

She just wanted to tease them, it worked. Everyone frowned at her, silently urging her to continue. 

"But I guess I can summarise?" 

She got nods of agreement.

"Okay. Aang found out about the century old war and unfortunately, he went to his home and found the skeletons of his friends and his surrogate family." 

Gandalf had shifted uncomfortably at this statement, so had Aragorn. 

'That poor boy. Too young to loose so much. He must have blamed himself,' both of them thought.

"He was devastated at first, believing that it was his fault, but he found happiness with his new family." 

The entire Fellowship felt for the poor boy. To suffer such a loss and still find joy, was something they all knew that they themselves could never do. He must be a strong boy, they had thought.

"Aang soon contacted his past life…" Korra saw the confused looks that she was getting and quickly explained. "Oh, well, Aang is a reincarnation. When the Avatar dies, they're reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle, water, earth, fire and air. The Avatar before Aang was born in the fire nation, he was Avatar Roku, and before Avatar Roku was Avatar Kyoshi, an earth bender, so on, so on. The Avatar will always be my earth's guardian, no matter how many generations would have passed." 

Korra swiftly dodged bringing up the fact that she was in fact the Avatar after Aang, she would tell them only when they asked.

"Understand?" Korra asked, getting slightly unsure nods from everyone. 

"Good. Anyway, Aang contacted his past life, Avatar Roku, and learned that the same comet that was responsible for the death of his people would pass again in under a year's time and that the Fire lord would use it to wipe out the Earth Kingdom. He needed to master the other elements. Mastering all the elements take years of discipline and practise and yet, he was told that he had to master the last three elements in a year. You can see how he was slightly stressed." 

Everyone nodded. That's all they were doing throughout her explanation, nodding. They were almost scared to interrupt her, as if she'd stop her story and refuse to reveal anything more. Though Korra hid it, she found their silence amusing.

"Anyway, he went to the Northern water tribe where he and his friend Katara could learn water bending. Soon the fire nation arrived with an armada, their whole fleet in fact. Their leading admiral killed the moon spirit, and the moon disappeared. See without the moon, people couldn't water bend. They were defenceless."  
No one really understood what she meant by 'moon spirit' and 'ocean spirit' but they guessed it was quite important.

"Aang was furious, so he merged with the ocean spirit and took out the armada single-handedly. The princess gave her life to restore the moon spirit. The moon had returned to the sky and the remainder of the fleet fled. Then, he went to the earth kingdom where he found his earth bending teacher, Toph Beifong.”  
Korra smiled as she mentioned the old earth bender. She wasn’t all that bad once you got past her unbelievably grumpy and impatient attitude. She definitely knew where Lin got it from.

“Aang and his friends then found the library of the great owl spirit Won She Tong, and found out that a solar eclipse was going to occur in a few months, that would leave the fire nation defenceless, diminishing their ability to fire bend. They then went to the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, where they wanted to tell the Earth King of their plans to attack Fire lord Ozai while he and his troops were most defenceless. After a little convincing, the King agreed to help with their plans. They all split up, oblivious to the fact that there were fire nation spies, disguised as the Kings royal guard.

The water bender Katara had stayed behind. By the time she found out that there were fire nation spies within the walls of Ba Sing Se, it had been too late. She was captured. Aang and the others went back to Ba Sing Se to save her, but Azula, Fire lord Ozai's daughter, had killed him …" 

All of them looked horrified. Pippin looked like he was on the verge of crying. But they hadn't let her finish Korra sentence. She raised a half amused eyebrow.

"He was killed, but was later brought back to life, thanks to Katara's ability to heal with water." 

Everyone let out a relieved sigh, and Pippin, now red with embarrassment, rubbed his eyes and placed his face in his knees.

"Anyway, he woke up after being unconscious a few weeks later, and found out that the fire nation took over Ba Sing Se and that the world believed that he was dead. They tried to keep it that way, so that on the day of the eclipse, they wouldn't expect him to show up. They hid out in the fire nation until the invasion, but when they got to the royal palace, the Ozai had been moved. Their window was gone.

After that plan failed, they went to the Western Air Temple where Aang found his fire bending teacher. It was quite ironic, seeing as his fire bending teacher was in fact Zuko, the son of the Fire lord, who was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. But he eventually found his way and convinced Aang that he truly wanted to help him destroy his father. Aang now knew that he had to kill the Fire lord on the day the comet arrived. When it came to the day, Aang was in an all-out battle with the Fire lord. 

Aang was just about to end his life, when he found another way to restore balance to the world, without taking Ozai's life." 

Everyone was holding their breaths. 

'What? What did he do?' The Fellowship internally screamed.

"He…" Korra trailed off, letting out a large, and genuine, yawn. "You know what, I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm tired. Good night." 

She laid down, feeling exhausted, and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

The men were outraged. Aragorn was trying to wake her, Pippin was shaking her violently, while Gimli, Boromir and the other hobbits were shouting at her in unison. 

"What happened?! What did he do?! You must tell us!" Most of them were yelling in indignation.

Even Legolas and Gandalf wanted to wake her.

After a few minutes of attempting to wake Korra, everyone now saw there was no way of rousing her from her sleep. Instead they talked to one another in hushed whispers. Theorizing what happened to the Fire lord and wondering what happened after.

Slowly, everyone went to sleep, their imaginations racing. Aragorn and Gandalf were the last one's awake.

"Gandalf. Do you think Korra could help us? From what we've heard, fire benders can be deadly, she'd be a good ally."

Gandalf shook his head. "We still don't know much about her and we can't just expect her to put her life at risk, but I have a feeling she'll want to join us. We will offer for her to travel with us and find out more about her."

Aragorn looked over to Korra and smiled. "Yes, that sounds good."


	3. The Journey Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Avatar Korra, the Avatar after Aang."

Everyone woke up early that morning, except for Korra that is. Aragorn, who had slept next to her, shook her from sleep.

"Tenzin, it's too early for training, go bother your kids or something," Korra mumbled sleepily, rolling over and going back to sleep. 

Aragorn, now looking thoroughly confused, gently shook her again. 

"It's Aragorn, wake up, we've got to go," he said softly, wondering who Tenzin was.

Korra opened one eye before sitting bolt upright, narrowly missing Aragorn’s head as she did so. 

"Whoa. So it wasn't a dream?" Korra muttered to herself as she rubbed her head.

She looked around at everyone, they seemed to be waiting on her. She smiled sheepishly, got up and grabbed her glider. 

"Ready."

They began to walk, hiking a steep hill. Questions about the end of the story were immediately fired at Korra, and she agreed to tell them the end.

"Okay, okay. Um, where was I up to again?" Korra asked, still a little sleepy. 

"Aang was about to kill the Fire lord when he found another way to restore balance, but you didn't tell us what he did." 

Surprisingly enough, it was Pippin who immediately answered. Korra saw that everyone had fallen back in ear range to hear her. 

"Right. Anyway, as Pippin said, Aang was about to kill the Fire lord when he found another way to restore balance. He found a way to take the Fire lord's bending away."

"How?" Legolas and Gimli spoke at the same time, making them scowl at each other.

"Well, he bent the energy within the Fire lord and removed his ability to bend," Korra said.

Everyone gaped. Gandalf fell back to Korra's side. 

"This Aang…he could bend the energy in other people?" Gandalf asked, his tone impressed and yet fearful at the same time. He wondered how a child of twelve could have such power. He pitied those that were unfortunate enough to cross paths with him. 

"Yeah, cool right? Anyway, after that Ozai was thrown into prison, Zuko had become the new Fire lord, and he and Aang helped rebuild the other nations and restore the honour of the Fire Nation. That's the end of my story," Korra concluded.

Most of them smiled, satisfied, but Pippin still had questions, obviously. 

"That was supposed to be a summary?" Pippin asked incredulously. 

“Yep,” Korra responded, popping the ‘p’.

"Are any of them still alive?" Pippin questioned again.

The others frowned at the question, they had not thought of that. 

"Yes. Toph, Zuko and Katara are still alive, but Aang and Sokka, they passed away before I was born," Korra stated in a slightly mournful tone. 

Pippin, along with the others, bowed his head in sombre respect. They all had grown to like Aang in this story and all felt genuinely sad for him.

"Does that mean, he was reincarnated?" The voice that spoke was soft, it was Frodo. 

Korra nodded, though slightly shocked. She had never heard him talk before, he seemed shy, and nervous. She didn't blame him, carrying such a burden, she realised how he often rubbed his chest. With her metal bending, she could feel the ring on a chain around his neck and wondered if she could mould it with metal bending. She'd better not try, just in case it makes matters worse.

Aragorn shook her from her thoughts with another question. "Do you know who he was reincarnated into?" 

Aragorn and Legolas both noticed her go tense, they wondered why. 

Korra was internally berating herself. She completely forgotten to tell them! Oh well, beter late than never.

"Well, yes… Actually, there's something that I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Korra started nervously, “I guess I should introduce myself properly." 

Korra’s statement earned puzzled gazes. After a moment’s hesitation, Korra breathed a sigh and bowed once again.

"I'm Avatar Korra, the Avatar after Aang."

Everyone stared at her, completely astonished. 

"I did mean to tell you last night, but I guess it just slipped my mind," Korra explained, a sheepish expression playing on her features

Gandalf spoke, slightly shaken. "You are the Avatar, the one that has mastery over the four elements?" 

"I've had my fair share of bad people that have tried to throw the world into chaos. Emphasis on tried by the way. I can help you with your problem you know? I may not know my way around, but I can still fight," Korra stated confidently, determined to make point.

Gandalf considered her words. Having a powerful ally against Sauron would certainly prove to be useful, but he needed her to be sure about joining their dangerous adventure. 

"Are you sure? Don't you have to worry about finding your way home?" Gandalf questioned.

"Sometimes, the best way to solve your own problems, is to first help someone else," Korra repeated the words spoken to her by Iroh, smiling fondly at the memory of the wizened old man.

'She's wiser than she looks,' Gandalf thought pleasantly. 

"Very well. We humbly accept your help," Gandalf stated, bowing in appreciation.

Korra immediately jumped up and pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!" 

The men laughed at her childish but endearing behaviour, causing Korra to grin sheepishly at them. 

"Oh, I mean, thank you," Korra spoke, trying to sound at least a little bit mature. She bowed to the whole group, they bowed back.

Later onwards, Korra asked them a few questions about their enemy Sauron and these 'orcs,' which they gladly explained more thoroughly. In return she answered all their questions.

"Is that a staff? What do you use it for?" Legolas asked as he pointed to her glider. 

"It's my glider. I use it to fly," Korra answered with a grin. 

"Prove it," Boromir scoffed unbelievingly. 

Korra glared at Boromir, 'don't believe me do you?' 

"Gladly," Korra said. And with that, she opened her glider, and took off in the air, keeping in mind to stay reasonably close to the ground.  
Everyone looked bewildered. She could fly. What other talents did she have hidden up her sleeve? 

Korra purposely flew right by Boromir and knocked him off his balance, then hit him in the back with a strong air blast with her free hand, he landed square on his face. She landed next to him and held out her hand, laughing. 

"I wonder where that sudden gust of wind came from. How strange," Korra spoke sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Boromir scowled lightly at her before he laughed himself, much to the others surprise. 

"You're a strong young lady, I'll give you that. I'm sorry for being rude," Boromir apologised sincerely while looking down, genuinely ashamed off his actions. 

"It's all right. I've had to cop a lot of stuff before, I'm used to it,” Korra said, waving a dismissive hand. “Now are you going to let me help you up or would you rather sit in the dirt all day." 

Her kindness shocked him, he smiled gratefully at her and took her hand. She had a surprisingly firm grip and lifted Boromir with ease. He had been serious when he said she was strong. Though he didn't want to admit it out loud, he knew she could easily take him down.

Once he recovered from his little fall he asked Korra, "How did you fly?" 

"I control the air currents around my glider and fly. I'm also an air bender, remember?" Korra teasingly responded, causing Boromir to huff and cross his arms.

Out of curiosity Korra had asked how old they all were. 

"I'm twenty-seven, and Merry's thirty-two," Pippin said enthusiastically. 

"I'm thirty six. Master Frodo's fifty-three,” Sam said.

"I'm eighty-seven," Aragorn answered softly, earning incredulous looks from the Hobbits, Korra as well as Boromir.

Gimli puffed out his chest and grinned widely, saying, "I'm only one hundred and twenty seven." 

"I'm two thousand six hundred and fifty four," Legolas answered Korra, rolling his eyes at Gimli.

Gandalf had to think a little before answering, "Boromir, I believe, is forty and I'm nearing the age of two thousand years on Middle Earth. Henceforth, Legolas is the oldest out of the Fellowship."

Korra noted that Gandalf said that he was two-thousand years on Middle Earth, which indicated that he could be much older. She decided to let the matter drop and instead gave Legolas a surprised look. 

“That old? Sheesh, he looks like he’s in his twenties,” Korra commented, disbelief in her voice.

“Actually, young one, Legolas is considered quite young among the race of the elves,” Gandalf said, chuckling softly when Korra did a double-take. 

“Young?!” Korra couldn’t help but yell out. 

“Indeed I am. See, elves are immortal, and as for why I look young, we never physically age either,” Legolas’s stated in a mirthful tone, clearly amused by Korra’s outburst.

Korra looked taken aback when he mentioned immortality. 

“However, elves can die either by being slain in battle or from a broken heart,” the elf added, all signs of humour disappearing from his voice.

Korra noticed that Aragorn flinched at those words and reached for his neck. ‘Probably a necklace.’ She then saw that all of them were looking at her questioningly. 

"Oh right. I'm only twenty-five,” Korra stated. 

Pippin barked out a laugh. 

“I have to admit, I thought you were older because of the wisdom that your eyes held, but I suppose that is because you are the Avatar,” said Gandalf casting her a side glance. Korra just shrugged. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Korra said, a little miffed that Pippin was still giggling like a little girl.

“Your eyes may look older, or whatever, but, you’re still the youngest,” the mischievous Hobbit said in a sing-song voice. 

Giving Pippin an unimpressed look, Korra shifted the earth beneath his feet. A chorus of laughter could be heard as said Hobbit to fell flat on his face. Let’s just say, he didn’t bother Korra about her age again.

###########################################################################

They set up camp in a small clearing. Sam had started a fire and began to cook. He was an awesome cook, almost as good as Lin's cook in Zoa Fu.  
She sat in between Aragorn and Gandalf. 

"You know, I really wish my friends were here, they'd like you guys," Korra said fondly. 

This reminded Aragorn of the morning, when she had called him 'Tenzin.'

"When I woke you this morning, you called me Tenzin." He stumbled over saying the name. 

"Tenzin is my mentor. He taught me air bending," the Avatar said, a little embarrassed that she had called him Tenzin.

Confused, Aragorn asked, "Air bending? But how, wasn't Aang the last air bender?" 

"Well, yes, but Aang had three kids with Katara. Bumi, an air bender, Kaiya, a water bender, and Tenzin, an air bender. Tenzin had three kids, who are all air benders. Ginora, Iccy and Meelo," Korra explained.

"What were some of the enemies you had to face, if you don't mind me asking?" the Ranger said the last bit quickly, not wanting to offend her.

Korra leaned on a rock and put her hands on her head. She spoke calmly, and counted with her fingers as she listed her enemies. "Well, there was Amon, a crazy blood bender who could take away peoples bending. There was Tarrlok, who merged with the dark spirit Vatu and became a giant dark avatar and threw the world into darkness.

There was Za'heer, a guy who obtained the ability to air bend when I opened the spirit portals and forced me into my strongest state with poison that would end the reincarnation cycle for good. And there was Koovira, who harvested spirit vines and created this huge spirit beam canon and a platinum giant the stood over a hundred feet tall and tried to take over the Earth Kingdom. Fortunately, my friends and I were able to take them down… in that order too."

Aragorn and the others looked completely horrified. They were still deciding whether to be more shocked about her powerful enemies or her calm tone.

"How did you defeat them?" Aragorn had asked, gaping at her. 

"That's a long story," Korra laughed.

"We have a long night. Besides, we'd like to know your story… Please," Gandalf half begged.

Korra rolled her eyes playfully, "Okay, but I will summarise." 

Everyone edged in closer as they did the previous night. They liked her stories. She and Bilbo would get along rather well, Gandalf thought.

"Well, I was seventeen and I had just arrived in Republic City to master my last element, air. I had always excelled at the other three elements but I couldn't even produce a single measly puff of air. I never excelled at the spiritual side of bending either.

Air-bending was a…challenge. Amon led a group called the equalist's, who believed that equality was the only path to peace. They hated benders basically. Amon had said that the spirits granted him the power to take people's bending away, and of course I thought he was nuts. That was until I saw it with my own eyes."

Everyone gaped. Legolas spoke.   
"I thought only the Avatar possessed that ability. Why would the spirits of your world grant that power? Aren't they supposed to be on your side?"

Korra couldn't decide whether to frown or laugh. 

"One, even though the spirits are impossible to negotiate with, they are good… most of the times anyways. Two, Amon was secretly a water bender, who somehow used blood bending to take people's bending away," Korra answered Legolas, involuntarily shivering at the memory of the creepy water bender.

Legolas and the others looked terrified.   
'Did she just say blood bending?' 

"But, I thought you said there were only four elements," Aragorn questioned as he raised a sceptical eyebrow, causing Korra to heave a tired sigh. 

"They are the four main elements," Korra said.

"So there are other elements?" Gandalf asked, wording it as if he suspected that there were other elements.

"Yes, the other elements are called base elements (A/N: this is what I’m calling metal bending, lava bending etc.), because they are, well, they're based off the four elements)," Korra answered with a nod. 

Gandalf raised a questioning eyebrow. "Would you be so kind as to name some of them?" he asked.

"Well, there are common ones like sand bending, then there are the rare ones like lightning bending, and then there are the ultra-rare ones like blood bending," the bender explained. 

"I see,” Gandalf said as he nodded in understanding. “So this Amon is a water bending prodigy? Like how, er, what was her name…Toph? Yes, yes, that must be her. Like how Toph was with earth bending?" Gandalf inquired, earning a nod from Korra. Gesturing a hand the old wizard said, "Please continue."

"Okay, well anyway…" The story went on for a couple hours. Korra introduced Mako, Bolin, Asami and everyone else. They were glad to find out that Toph had children.   
They were impressed by the power her enemies possessed and even more impressed in finding out how she defeated them. 

Korra didn't know it, but she gave them all hope for their own adventure. All of her situations seemed impossible to solve and yet she found a way around it. They all looked at her with new found respect, even Boromir. They were especially intrigued by her story about her poisoning, and how she went to the swamp where she found Toph and got the poison out with metal bending, which to their delight Korra had mastered. 'Metal bending would be useful,' they all thought.

"Then, the spirit beam caused a spirit portal to be created in the middle of Republic City when I saved Koovira and she told her men to stand down. Asami and I went on a vacation in the spirit world and yeah, that's it," Korra finished. 

By now everyone was huddled close. 

Pippin was the first to break the silence by saying, "Wow." 

The others just nodded in agreement, still a little flabbergasted. 

"What happened after?" Frodo asked.

"Well, I spent two years mastering a few more base elements, and another two years going around the world helping out where I could. Actually, I was helping a family find their missing pet when I stumbled on what I thought was a spirit portal, and instead, I was transported here. That's the end of my story," Korra replied, happy that Frodo was comfortable enough to freely ask her questions. 

Now everyone looked satisfied. 

"Have you got any more surprising talents that we need to know about?" Aragorn asked with a raised brow. 

"Yep, but I'll leave those as a…last resort," Korra answered.

"Will you tell us what they are?" Pippin probed hopefully.

Korra shook her head promptly, a smile playing on her lips. "Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’ and winking at them, “I'll leave it as a surprise."

Everyone else looked slightly disheartened, Merry and Pippin the most. 

"What do you mean by last resort?" Boromir spoke for the first time that night. 

"When I say last resort, I mean my most powerful…tricks," Korra answered cryptically, much to Boromir’s mock annoyance.

"Most powerful? You mean you have stronger abilities than the four elements?" Aragorn spoke, shock crossing his scruffy features.

Everyone looked at her with questioning eyes. 

"Yes,” came Korra’s short answer.

"You mean like the one Z-Za," Frodo stuttered over the foreign name.

"Za'heer," Korra finishes for him.

"Yes. Do you mean like the one he forced you into? Your strongest state did you say?" Frodo questioned.

"Yes like that. That state is called the Avatar State, where I'm at my most powerful," the young bender described. 

Aragorn spoke. "Do you think we'll be able to see you in this Avatar State?" 

"Well, it depends," Korra replied, frowning in concentration. 

Aragorn shifted slightly closer. 

"On what?" he probed.

"It depends on whether I need to use it. If the enemy is too overwhelming then I'll use it," Korra clarified.

Gandalf leaned back on a rock and puffed on pipe weed which seemed to appear out of thin air. "Well, I guess there's a good chance we'll see this Avatar State," the old man said surely. 

'Well, I hope I'm in control when you do,' Korra thought, nodding absently. 

Pippin shook her from her thoughts with another question. 

"How can we tell if you're in the Avatar State, I mean you could be in it now for all we know?" Pippin playfully shook an accusing finger in front of Korra’s face.

 

"No I'm not in the Avatar State, and trust me, you'll know it when it happens," Korra said, shooing away Pippin’s little finger.   
Pippin crossed his arms at the undetailed response. 

"How?" he asked.

"You'll see," Korra replied, a mysterious smirk making its way across her face. 

With that she leaned back on the rock behind her and fell asleep. The others followed and fell asleep around the camp fire, leaving only three awake. Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf were silent for a few minutes before Aragorn spoke. 

"What do you think she meant by you'll know it when it happens?" 

"I don't know. But we must trust the girl if we want her to trust us in return," Gandalf answered, placing his smoking pipe back within the confines of his grey   
robes.

"Yes, I agree. She is strong considering her age, and her…" Legolas hesitated

Gandalf chuckled and finished off the Elf’s sentence. "Gender? Yes I was quite surprised myself." 

Aragorn nodded and gazed down at Korra who was sleeping to his left. 

"You two should get some rest, I'll take first watch," Aragorn said, making sure his tone left no room for argument. The two nodded in defeat and also drifted off to sleep, leaving Aragorn to contemplate their situation.

'So, we met a young lady, who can control all elements. Thank Eru she's on our side.' Aragorn shook his head. 'If Sauron had her as an ally, we'd be doomed.' He looked from her, to Frodo's neck where the ring lay. 'I wonder if she hears its whispering. I'll have to discuss this with Gandalf.'

He jumped as he looked at the moon and saw that his time was up. 'That was quick.' He went over to Legolas and shook him from his sleep. Legolas immediately awoke. "It's your watch." He returned to his place next to Korra and Pippin and fell asleep.


	4. Avalanches & Heavy Hobbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ha! That'll teach you to never challenge a waterbender to a snowball fight," Korra yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my awful spelling of the names of stuff. Honestly, couldn’t Tolkien come up with words that are bloody easier to spell? Anyways, enjoy!

Everyone, including Korra, woke up early to set off. Korra and the hobbits talked most of the way, mostly asking each other questions. They found a place to take a break, where Boromir decided to teach Merry and Pippin how to use a sword. 

Korra watched Boromir attempting to teach them how to hold the sword properly and tried to hold in her laugh. 

"No, not like that, like this, see?" Boromir said, sounding as though he was restraining himself from strangling the Hobbits. 

Unfortunately for Korra, the Gondorian had heard her poorly hidden snickers behind him and had turned to face her. 

"What, you think you can do better?" Boromir asked. At first the man struggled to find a place where he could place his hands where he wouldn’t look like a pouting maiden, but after some fumbling, he settled with crossing his arms over his chest.

Korra couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head in response to Boromir's question. 

"No, no, no. I don't think I can do better, it's just funny that's all," Korra spoke quickly while she had her wits about her. 

Boromir rolled his eyes and returned to teaching the hobbits. Korra sat next to Frodo and Sam and accepted the sausages and bacon she that Sam offered. 

'Man he's a good cook!' she thought, trying not to inhale her food.

"Good. Very good." Boromir praised as he and Pippin were having a mock battle. 

"Move your feet," Aragorn called out to him. 

Pippin did as instructed and began to move his feet. 

"You look good Pippin," Merry called out. 

Pippin turned around and said, "Thanks." 

While Pippin was distracted, Boromir accidentally cut his hand. 

"Ouch!" Pippin exclaimed causing Boromir to drop his sword and put up his hands apologetically. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Boromir was cut off as Pippin and Merry tackled him to the ground, shouting "For the Shire!" and "Get him Pippin! Get him!"

While Korra, Frodo, Sam and Aragorn continued to watch (and laugh at) the so called sword lesson, Gimli and Gandalf were discussing the path that they should  
take. 

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they are not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli grumbled, dragging out his r's. 

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf immediately shot down Gimli’s idea, face turning grim.

Just as Aragorn was about to break apart the Boromir's little wrestling match, Korra pointed to the sky. 

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

A dark mass seemed to be approaching them from. Gimli waved his hand dismissively. 

"Don't worry lass. Tis just a wisp of cloud," the dwarf said, still brooding over the fact that Gandalf hadn’t approved of his idea.

However, Legolas jumped onto a nearby rock, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see what the dark cloud was. Boromir stood up from where he was on the ground and shook his head. 

"…No, it is moving fast... against the wind," Boromir said, unsure of what he was seeing. 

Legolas's eyes widened in realisation before he shouted out, "Crebain from Dunland!" (A/N: Spelling?)

Korra reacted quickly, using her earth bending to surround herself and the hobbits with rocks to blend in, while everyone else scrambled underneath the closest rock or shrub. They waited until the sound of flapping wings disappeared to come out from their hiding spots. Korra glanced in the direction that the birds flew in. 

'What the heck were those?' she thought

Korra's unspoken question was almost immediately answered by Gandalf. 

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south isbeing watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." 

Korra gave Gandalf a strange look. 

"The pass of what?" she asked dumbly.

###########################################################################

"I. Hate. Snow!" 

Korra couldn't help but laugh inwardly as Pippin once again declared that he now loathed snow. The other members of the Fellowship couldn't help but agree with Pippin. They had been hiking the wretched snow-covered mountain, otherwise known as Caradhras, for barely two days, and the cold temperatures were already becoming unbearable, even for the elf. Korra on the other hand, actually jumped for joy at the sight of snow and even appeared to be actually enjoying the bitter cold temperatures, much to the confusion and surprise of the Fellowship.

Pippin looked up to Korra with a pouting expression. 

"Korra. How do you do it?" Pippin asked in a whining voice. Korra gave Pippin a confused look. 

"How do I do what Pippin?" she questioned.

"How can you stand this cold? You have nothing but leggings, a sleeveless tunic and-and boots," Pippin said this with an incredulous tone, pointing each piece of attire in turn. 

Korra laughed and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Well Pippin. It snows year-round where I come from, so I'm used to freezing temperatures. Plus, I like it here. It reminds me of…" Korra gained a distant expression and continued in a much softer voice, "It reminds me of home." 

Korra sighed longingly. She missed home. She missed her friends. Heck, she missed everything – even Verick. The thought made her realise how incredibly lonely she felt here. She couldn’t help it. 

Pippin watched Korra sadly as a forlorn expression crossed her face and Merry, who was walking next to him, promptly stomped down on his foot… HARD.

“OW!” Pippin yelped.

Merry gave him a pointed look which clearly said ‘shut up’, causing the younger Hobbit to fall silent. This didn't last long however as he perked up once again and turned to Merry with a smile on his face. Merry smiled too as Pippen whispered something in his ear. 

While the Fellowship seemed to ignore them, Korra watched the mischievous pair suspiciously as they shovelled as much snow into their small hands as they could (which wasn't much) before tossing it at the backs of Aragorn and Boromir.

Korra let out a snort of laughter, but quickly muffled it with both hands. Aragorn and Boromir turned around and looked at her with identical accusatory glares. Korra opened her mouth to say it wasn't her that hit them, but both Boromir and Aragorn had already thrown a snowballs at her face. Korra slowly wiped the snow off of her face. 

"Oh, it is so on," Korra said, giving them a wicked smile which immediately wiped the smug smirks off of both their faces.

Korra quickly raised her arms, creating over fifty snow balls, and mercilessly hurled it at the two men. A triumphant smirk crossed Korra's face. 

"Ha! That'll teach you to never challenge a waterbender to a snowball fight," Korra yelled.

The others watched on with poorly hidden smirk as two of their members were assaulted by their new ally. The amusing scene even brought a small smile to Frodo's face. 

After the two unfortunate - and now very bruised - men finally managed to dig themselves out of their snow graves, muttering apologies to Korra, they all continued to trudge on with newly renewed spirits.

Korra bent down and whispered in Merry and Pippen's ears, "Thanks guys." 

The two grinned happily at her. 

"You are very welcome milady." The two simultaneously mock-bowed, only to bump heads together. 

Korra barked out a laugh. She looked up at the looming mountain and smiled. 

'This should be a fun hike,’ she thought optimistically.

Oh, how wrong she was.

###########################################################################

It had been two whole days since Merry and Pippin's little scam, and the weather had only gotten worse. The snow was so deep that Frodo was carried by Aragorn, Sam by Boromir, and Merry and Pippin, despite their constant protests, were carried by Korra. How she could carry the two very heavy and very embarrassed hobbits was beyond the others. 

Boromir was going to carry Frodo at first, but ever since the incident where the Ring put Boromir into some sort of trance, Frodo was reluctant to go anywhere near him. Meanwhile, Gimli absolutely refused to be carried by anyone. 

"Dwarves are natural mountain climbers," he would say. 

Legolas, of course, was able to walk on the snow like he weighed as much as a feather. It took all of Korra's will power to not trip him. Regardless of how many times Korra offered to make a clear a path or to create a dome around them to stop the snow from hitting them (A/N: Just think of what Katara did just before she was going to kill the man who killed her mother), Gandalf would always wave her off, saying, "You must save your strength. You're already carrying two hobbits."

While the rest of the Fellowship laboured onwards, Legolas started to run ahead before stopping a couple of metres ahead of them. Korra looked up to see what Legolas was doing. His ears seemed to twitch slightly before he turned around quickly with a panicked expression on his face. 

"There is a fell voice in the air!" the Elf shouted.

Gandalf's head immediately shot up. 

"It is Saruman!" Gandalf yelled over the wind. 

Large boulders fell from the mountain top. Korra managed to stop them mid-air, the weight of them forcing her on one knee. Merry and Pippin were quick to get off of her back. 

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted at Gandalf. 

Gandalf shook his head and shouted back, "No! We must continue!"

The mountain shook violently, causing more boulders to fall. Korra groaned under the weight of more boulders. 

"These boulders aren't getting any lighter ya know! So, whatever you're thinking of doing, you better do it quickly!" Korra strained to say.

Gandalf ignored her and the others and stepped near the edge with a determined look on his face. He began to chant something in elvish, trying to overpower Saruman. Gandalf's chanting was however, drowned out by another voice, and lightning struck the side of the mountain, causing an avalanche. After throwing the boulders over the side of the mountain, Korra managed to create a make-shift tent made of earth to protect everyone from getting buried. After a few long seconds, Korra let the earthen tent fall down and placed her hands on her knees, puffing loudly. 

"Thank you," Gandalf said, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She waved a dismissive hand, responding with a quick, "No problem."

"We must get off this mountain! We make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir called out to everyone.

"No! That route takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shot down his idea almost instantly. 

"Well then. If we cannot pass over this damned mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli spoke up with a firm voice. He paused and looked at Gandalf. "Let us pass through the Mines of Moria!" 

Korra noted that a doubtful look crossed Gandalf's face, and the fearful one that crossed Aragorn's. She tilted her head in a confused manner. 

'What can be in these mines that would scare even Aragorn and Gandalf?' she wondered. 

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf said gravely.

"We cannot stay here! It'll be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir called out to Gandalf with an incredulous tone.

Choosing to ignore the indignant man, Gandalf stared at the ring bearer and said, "Frodo?" 

The Hobbit looked around with an unsure look on his face. After a moment, he finally answered, "We go through the mines." 

Gandalf let out a long breath and nodded his head. 

"So be it," was the wizards short reply. 

While they all trudged back down the mountain, Korra couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen in Moria… and that Gandalf knew it too.


	5. Gross Orcs & Even Grosser Seafood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Er, maybe Boromir's idea to head for the Gap of Gohan, or whatever it was called, wasn't such a bad idea." Korra remarked uncertainly.

Korra ran her hand along the cold stone wall, and glanced up at the looming mountain. 

'So, these are the walls of Moria? Wow.' She thought before turning her head to Gimli. 

"Hey Gimli, where do we enter these Mines huh?" Korra asked.

"Well lassie, I'm not entirely sure. You see, dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli stated proudly while Gandalf nodded in agreement. 

"Yes Gimli, even their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf commented.

Legolas strode pass Gimli and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" 

Gimli just grumbled in response.

Korra looked at Legolas in surprise. "Did you just make a joke? Wow. I didn't know you had a sense of humour." 

Legolas arched a brow, while Gimli laughed. 

"I don't blame ya lass. Elves are always so uptight and act all high and mighty. They think they're the superior race because they're the first-born and they love nature and all that other nonsense." As he spoke, Gimli waved his hands around to emphasise his point. 

Legolas and Aragorn shot him identical glares, while Korra just laughed. 

'Those two are ridiculous,’ she thought humorously. 

A small, almost unnoticeable, splash caught Korra's attention. Her bright blue eyes stared intently at the water in an attempt to penetrate its murky depths. 

"Err, guys? I think everyone should stay away from the water." 

Boromir moved to stand next to her and stared curiously in the water.

"Why is that?" the man asked.

"There's something in there. I don't know what it is, but I know it's big, and I'm willing to bet it's dangerous," Korra reasoned.

Just before Boromir was about to interrogate her further, he remembered the last time he had questioned her abilities and thought better of it, choosing instead to warn the hobbits, who probably wouldn't have been listening.

While Korra continued to glare daggers at the water Gandalf ignored them and began closely examining the wall. 

"It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight," Gandalf murmured to himself as his hand ran along the cliff face. 

As if on cue, the moon emerged from behind the clouds and the rays of light reflected off of the rock, causing glowing words and an archway of sorts to appear.   
Gandalf read the inscription out loud. 

"The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," he said.

Korra ceased her glaring for the moment and gave Gandalf a confused look. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" she queried.

Gandalf looked to be contemplating his response before he answered. "I believe that if you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open. Yes, that must be it." 

Korra nodded and resumed her glaring. Gandalf raised his hands and said some words in elvish. Everyone waited in anxious silence, but the doors didn't open.   
He tried again, this time with different words, but the door still didn't budge.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said, looking at Gandalf with an innocent expression.

The old man in question just huffed in response. Before Pippin could talk again Korra interrupted him with a question of her own. 

"Do you want me to try opening it with earth bending?" the young Avatar suggested.

Gandalf shook his head and said, "No. Forcing it open would only break the doors, and I don't believe our hosts will be very welcoming if we break down their front door." 

"Then what are you going to do?" Pippin questioned him again.

"Knock your head against the door Peregrine Took! And if that doesn't shatter them, then I am finally allowed a little peace from foolish questions!" Gandalf had lost his patience with the stupid Hobbit. 

At that Pippin immediately backed off.

While the others decided to get comfortable, Korra decided to sit with Merry and Pippin to exchange funny stories (and also to keep them away from the water) while they waited for Gandalf to figure out how to open the doors.

After two hours Gandalf was just about ready to give up, when Frodo spoke up, "Wait Gandalf. What's the elvish word for friend?" 

Gandalf shot Frodo a questioning gaze before widening his eyes in realisation. 

"Of course. Mellon," Gandalf tried again, and with that, the doors opened.

Pippin openly groaned, "Finally!" 

Merry slapped Pippin over the head. 

"Shush Pippin!" he scolded.

Korra rolled her eyes at the pairs antics and followed the rest of the Fellowship into the mine. Korra lit a fireball in her palm and listened to Gimli as he boasted to an uninterested Legolas.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin." 

While Gimli talked, a large group of objects on the ground caught Korra's attention. As she drew closer to the strange things she began to make out what they were. 'Are those…?' 

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli jovial voice came from the front of the group.

"Guys? There are skeletons everywhere!" Korra’s shout caught the attention of the others.

Gandalf put a crystal into his staff and blew on it, causing the crystal to glow brightly enough for everyone to see their surroundings, and indeed, the ground was littered with skeletons and half rotten carcasses. 

Boromir spoke up with a panicked tone. "This is no mine… It's a tomb!" 

Gimli's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked around frantically at his fallen kin. 

"Oh no. No!" The Dwarf wailed in a mixed tone of anger and sadness.

Legolas plucked an arrow from one of the bodies before quickly throwing it away with a look of disgust. 

"Goblins!" he hissed.

At that, the Fellowship all drew their weapons and looked prepared for a fight. Korra made twin fire blades just to be safe. 

"Er, maybe Boromir's idea to head for the Gap of Gohan, or whatever it was called, wasn't such a bad idea." Korra remarked uncertainly.

Boromir nodded in agreement.

"Aye. We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out! Everyone out!" Boromir commanded.

A yell was heard near the entrance and everyone turned to see Frodo being dragged out of the cave by a huge tentacle. 

Cries of, "Frodo!" followed him as he was pulled towards the water by his ankle. 

Sam quickly drew his sword and slashed furiously at the tentacle holding Frodo before it returned to the lake. His victory, however, was short-lived as eight more tentacles lunged out of the water, violently shoving the other hobbits out of the way and, once again, grabbing Frodo by the ankle. 

"Strider! Do something!" Sam hollered at Aragorn as Frodo was being hauled up in the air.

Aragorn and the others immediately darted out of the mine with their weapons drawn, except for Korra who took a water bending stance. While Legolas shot arrows at the tentacle holding Frodo, Aragorn and Boromir were both hacking at any and every tentacle within their vicinity (A/N: Or, "vincinity" as my friend calls it XD).

Korra was quick to shoot ice shards as well as large shards of earth at the beast's tentacles, before flying over the creature with her glider and shooting it with large blasts of fire. The Fellowship couldn't help stare on with slack-jaws as Korra showed but a taste of her true power. Though her tales indicated that she did indeed have strength and power that rivalled or even exceeded that of an Istari's, it never did quite match seeing that power for themselves.

They were snapped out of their state of awe, however, when the monster's head ascended through the water, as a result of Korra's consistent attacks, revealing its hideous face. Korra took this as a chance to shoot a fireball at the creature's face, causing it to let out a harsh roar and let Frodo go. Once Boromir caught him, Aragorn and he rushed towards the shore.

"Come Korra! Into the mines! Everyone in!" Gandalf yelled, wildly signalling Korra. 

Korra ceased her fire and headed towards the entrance. However, before Korra could even fly back to the bank, a tentacle managed to wrap itself around herself and her glider. 

"Korra!" Everyone yelled.

Said girl struggled to get out of the tentacles grasp. 

"Damn this thing's strong! And to think my favourite seafood is..." Korra felt a light bulb go off in her head.

'That's it! Oh, I'm gonna regret this,' Korra thought, silently mourning her soon-to-be dead tastebuds. 

It was then that the Fellowship watched Korra fall into the water as the tentacle let her go. However, they didn't see what she did that forced it to let her go.

As Korra dived into the murky waters she saw that her glider was also dropped into the water... and it was in two pieces. 

'Oh crud. That stupid squid must have snapped it. Tenzin's gonna kill me,’ Korra pondered sorrowfully.

She quickly grabbed what was left of her glider and propelled herself out of the water and onto the bank where the rest of the Fellowship were waiting anxiously.

"Into the mine! Quickly!" Gandalf spoke hurriedly.

Everyone rushed inside the mine while avoiding the beast's remaining tentacles, as they lashed out in a furious attempt to catch its prey, but instead it was hitting nothing but the ceiling of the entrance. Unfortunately, the constant beating of the doorway caused it to collapse, trapping them inside.  
For a moment, all that could be heard in the mines was laboured breathing, before Korra burst into a fit of hysterical coughing and repeated spitting. 

"Ew. That is the foulest most revolting thing I've ever... I'm never gonna look at seafood the same way again." Korra ranted as she then continued to wipe her tongue on her shirt. 

Once Gandalf lit his staff, everyone gave Korra puzzled looks. 

"What do you mean?" Aragorn inquired.

Korra stopped mid wipe and gave him a sheepish grin. 

"Err, I sorta, kinda…bitachunkoutofthetentacle," Korra said the last part really fast. Aragorn gave her a pointed look. "Oh fine. I bit a chunk out of the tentacle that was holding me. That's why it dropped me…Honestly not one of my brightest ideas.” 

Korra sighed, disappointed in her lack of brain power. 

Pippin, being the ever so curious hobbit he is, asked, "How's it taste." 

"Like two hundred year old blubbered seal jerky…covered in slime," Korra replied, scrunching up her face.

However, after seeing that Pippin had no idea what she was talking about she quickly said, "It tastes really foul."

Before Pippin could ask anything else, Gandalf interrupted him. The faint glow of his staff softly illuminated his face, making him seem older than he's ever looked. 

"We should move on now. We now have but one choice," Gandalf paused, "We must face the long dark of Moria." He moved further into the mine and then turned around. 

"However…remember to be on your guard. There are older and fouler things then orcs in the deep places of the world."

Everyone gazed at him with equally grim expressions as the reality of the situation sunk in. Well, everyone except for Korra.

‘He’s almost as dramatic as Verick,’ she thought with a roll of her eyes. 

There was a loud cracking noise to their right. The sound came from Pippin. He had accidently treaded on a bone. Gandalf shot him scolding look. 

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side," the wizard said. 

Poor Legolas visibly paled at those words. 

"Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed," Gandalf whispered gloomily. 

After Gandalf's o-so optimistic speech, they began walking onward into the dark unknown, with only the glow from Gandalf's staff and the fire from Korra's hand to light their way.

###################################################################################

Korra and the Fellowship sat down as they, once again, waited upon Gandalf. He apparently had “no memory of this place” as he put it. While the others were quite eager to have a well-deserved break after hiking what felt like an infinite amount of narrow stairs, Korra felt the need to continue. It’s not that she didn’t appreciate relaxing for a few moments. It’s just that this place made Korra feel uneasy and quite frankly creeped out. It felt as if someone or something was watching them. She shook her head, brushing it off as just paranoia. 

“What’s on your mind Korra? You look worried,” Pippin asked. 

Korra looked to her right where Pippin was sitting. His innocent expression brought a smile to her face. Korra ruffled his hair. 

“Nothing Pippin. I’m fine,” she said reassuringly. 

His eyes narrowed slightly before he just shrugged and resumed his conversation with Merry. Despite having been on edge ever since she felt eyes on them, that didn’t stop Korra from marvelling at the mine’s beautiful architecture. She admits that the air temples were amazing, but even they pale in comparison. 

Even in its current crumbled state, the mines really were a site to behold. How these dwarves created such a wonderful place without earthbending completely floored her (A/N: Pun intended XD. Sorry, my friend’s bad sense of humour is really starting to rub off on me. Damn it). Pippin’s voice immediately snapped   
Korra out her state of awe.

“Merry,” Pippin whined. 

Merry let out a long, pained sigh. 

“What Pippin?” Merry asked, impatience clear in his tone. 

“I’m hungry.” 

Merry put on a fake look of concern. 

“Oh you are, are you? Well why don’t you whine to Sam? I’m sure he’ll be willing to cook you something,” Merry said sarcastically.

Pippin visibly brightened at this, obviously not picking up the mocking tone.   
“Really?” he asked hopefully.

His hopes were crushed when both Merry and Sam answered with a deadpanned, “No.” 

“But-”.

“Shhh! Gandalf’s thinking!” Merry quickly cut through the other Hobbit’s complaint. 

Pippin wore a pouting face as he, Merry and Sam argued in hushed voices. 

While Korra was laughing at the trio’s antics, the last Hobbit, Frodo, sat between two large boulders by himself, eyes scanning the infinite amount of stairways below them for no particular reason. Just as he was about to glance away, a little, gangly figure crawling up the stairs caught his attention. 

“Gandalf?” Frodo called, clearly alarmed. 

Gandalf looked up from where he sat pondering and after seeing the look of worry on Frodo’s face he made his way over to him. 

“What is it Frodo?” Gandalf questioned.

“Something’s out there,” Frodo answered in a low hiss, looking back to mysterious creature. 

Instead of looking surprised like Frodo expected, Gandalf simply nodded. 

“Yes… it’s Gollum. I suspect he’s been following us for the past three days,” the wizard pointed out. 

There was a moment of silence before someone interrupted their conversation.

“Oh, so that’s why I’ve been getting a feeling that someone’s been watching us. Gollum, you said his name was?” 

Much to their surprise, it was Korra who spoke. She was sitting on the boulder to their right, her left leg hanging over the rock while the other was bended so that her knee was drawn close to her chest. Her arm was rested on her knee as she examined the creature known as Gollum. 

Frodo thought she quite resembled a hawk eyeing its prey. She wore the same look when she was fighting the Watcher. The thought sent a chill down his small spine. Korra could be really scary at times. 

Deciding that now wasn’t the time for speculation, Frodo chose to question Gandalf. 

“Gollum? So, he escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur?” 

Gandalf looked thoughtful as he answered, “Hmm. Escaped? Or rather…” He leaned towards Frodo and lowered is voice “…set loose?” He leaned back again. 

“Korra, how long have you felt his eyes on us?” 

Korra seemed to contemplate her answer before saying, “It’s just as you said. Around three days. I thought I was just being paranoid though.” 

“It’s best not to dismiss your instincts so quickly young one. A day may yet pass where you’ll have to rely solely on them,” Gandalf said wisely, shaking his head in disagreement.

Korra noted how his eyes always held this mischievous spark in them every time he said something wise, as if he knew something that no one besides himself was privy to. Gandalf looked up at Korra curiously. 

“Yes?” Korra inquires with a quirked eyebrow.

Gandalf lets out a sigh and sits on a rock, as if preparing himself for what he’s about to say. 

“I’ve been wondering about this for some time now…” Gandalf started, indicating for her to jump down from the boulder, which she did. Korra notices is eyes narrowing slightly. “I know this is personal, but… do you hear the Ring’s whispers? Do you feel tempted to use it?” His voice was dangerously low and had an accusing air around it.

Instead of appearing offended by his tone, Korra sported a confused look. 

“Whispers? From the ring? I haven’t heard anything,” the girl responded. 

“Are you sure?” Gandalf probed, looking extremely doubtful. 

“Very,” Korra replied, nodding certainly. 

Gandalf’s doubtful expression turned to one of relief and slight puzzlement. He patted Korra’s shoulder. 

“That’s indeed great news. I don’t believe I told you this, but the Ring tempts people, promising them greatness and power. Many people succumb to the temptation and get taken over by the Ring. Those who are of the race of Men have especially weak minds and hence give into temptation much faster than those apart of any of the other races. Forgive me for thinking that you could also be vulnerable to the calls of the Ring, but I had to be sure. If someone of your strength were to fall to darkness, I fear Middle-Earth would be doomed,” Gandalf finished his explanation. 

“Well then. Your concern was understandable. I may not be able to hear anything but I can feel malicious intent coming off of that thing in waves, so don’t worry, I’m not tempted by it whatsoever,” Korra reassured.

Frodo looked at the young bender in amazement. Slowly, he took the necklace with the Ring off and held it out to Korra. 

“You should take it. You’re more suited for this task then me,” Frodo said softly.

Gandalf was about to speak but Korra beat him to it. 

“Sorry Frodo, but I can’t,” she said, pushing the Ring back to Frodo. “My destiny is to do all I can to help you destroy the ring…” Korra knelt door so that she matched Frodo’s height and grabbed both of his shoulders “… and your destiny is to bear it.” 

Frodo bowed his head in shame. Guilt crept in his mind as he admitted that he felt a glimmer of hope when he found someone that could rid him of his burden, when it was he himself who volunteered to bear it. Korra, having seemingly read his mind, patted his head and grinned brightly. 

“Don’t feel bad Frodo. The burden you carry is very heavy, but I know you can do it. You’re stronger than you know. You have to be…” Korra paused. 

‘I can’t believe I’m saying this,’ she thought, groaning internally.

“…patient. This’ll be over soon,” Korra finished, almost shuddering when she said the word patient but refrained from doing so. Though not much was said, Frodo’s hope felt renewed. 

Gandalf gave Korra a grateful smile before casting a long glance at Gollum. 

“Well, unlike Korra here, Gollum is drawn to the Ring. He will never rid himself of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring just as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol’s story is a sad one indeed,” Gandalf began, drawing confused looks from both Korra and Frodo.

“Yes, Gollum was once known as Sméagol, before he found the Ring. No, before the Ring found him and drove him into madness,” Gandalf said glumly.   
While Korra gave Gollum, or Sméagol, a pitying look, Frodo looked at it with clear disappointment. 

“It’s a pity Bilbo didn’t kill him when he had the chance,” Frodo grumbled. 

Gandalf’s head snapped towards Frodo. 

“Pity? Frodo, it was pity that stayed Bilbo’s hand. Many that live deserve death and many that died deserve life. Can you give this to them, Frodo?” Gandalf questioned harshly.

Frodo looked ashamed of what he had said. Seemingly done with his little scolding session, Gandalf stood from his spot and made his way back towards the forked pathway. 

“Ah! It is this way!” He said cheerfully. 

Pippin jumped to his feet, a large grin plastered on his face as he exclaimed, “He’s remembered!” 

Gandalf slowly headed towards the path to the left. 

“No Pippin, but the air does not smell as foul down here. Remember, if all else fails, follow your nose,” Gandalf stated matter-of-factly, touching his nose. 

It did not take long until they reached a large hall. 

“Let us risk a little more light.” From the front, Gandalf’s voice carried, to the back of the group where Korra was. 

Both he and Korra brightened their respectful sources of light, revealing a magnificent sight. Korra almost did a double take. And she thought the Earth Queen’s throne room was big. This place dwarfed the Queen’s throne room (A/N: Hehe. Dwarfed. Get it. Hehe. Sorry, a bit delirious right now). There were pillars as large as the tallest of trees and the hall could fit over a dozen fields. 

Korra wasn’t the only one completely dumbfounded, the whole Fellowship were staring with slack jaws. Gandalf, though equally amazed, was far more composed than the rest of and simply chuckled at the looks on their faces. 

“Behold, the great Dwarf realm, Dwarrowdelf (A/N: I think that’s its name? I’m not sure. I know it starts with a ‘D’ though.),” Gandalf spoke with a dramatic wave of his hand.

Sam’s voice broke through the silence. 

“Well, there’s an eye opener. No doubt about it,” he said, wide eyed and slack jawed. 

No one disagreed with the hobbit there. While Gimli gave Sam a light pat on the back (though it felt more like a whack for Sam) calling him a “Good lad” everyone else managed to pick their jaws up off the floor. 

Not far ahead, light poured out of two fairly large doors which seemed to lead to a larger chamber. Gandalf cried out after Gimli as he ran towards the room, but, Gimli being Gimli, he didn’t heed his words. 

A shout of surprise was heard from the chamber followed by strained cries of “No!” Worried glances were exchanged before everyone followed in after Gimli. 

The room they entered was an absolute disaster. Old weapons and dead dwarves, some of them still clutching their axes, were scattered everywhere. 

Gimli was seen on his knees sobbing heavily in the centre of the room. In front of him was a tomb illuminated be a ray of light. 

“Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria,” Gandalf read aloud an inscription that was carved on the grave. The wizard closed his eyes, pained by the loss of an old friend. “He is dead... Then it is as I feared.” 

After handing his hat and staff to Pippin, he swiftly made his way across the room and knelt in front of a skeleton that held onto a particularly large book. 

“Ori…” Gandalf whispered in dread, placing a hand on Ori’s head before gently removing the book from his hands. 

As Gandalf read the book, Legolas approached Aragorn and Korra. 

“We shouldn’t linger,” Legolas said.

Korra couldn’t help but whole-heartedly agreed. This place reeked so much of death she felt as if she was suffocating. She turned to Gandalf just as he read the last lines. 

“Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. They are coming.” 

A loud clang resounded through the room. And what was the source of this noise? Pippin of course. No surprise there. He had knocked a skeleton down a well and the sound of crashing resonated for a painful thirty seconds. 

Korra was about to bash the idiot hobbit across the head but the wizard beat her to it. 

“Fool of a Took! Next time, throw yourself in to rid us of your stupidity!” Gandalf exclaimed, snatching his hat and staff from Pippin and wacking him with it. 

Pippin, at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Before Gandalf could scold him any further a loud thumping noise drew his and everyone else’s attention.   
At that moment, everyone had the same panicked thought. 

‘Drums.’ 

The sound continued to echo throughout the chamber, gradually getting louder and faster. Frodo unsheathed his sword, but instead of being silver coloured, it glowed blue. 

As soon as he saw this, he gave a frightened cry of, “Orc’s!” 

Everyone immediately got into their defensive positions. 

“Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, stay behind me!” Korra called out to the hobbits.

“They have a cave troll! How absolutely wonderful!” Boromir called out from the door in a sarcastic voice. Korra didn’t know what that was, but it didn’t sound good. 

While Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir made a feeble attempt to brace the doors, Gimli jumped up onto his cousin’s tomb.

“Let them come! There is still one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!” He growled, drawing out his r’s. 

Just as Aragorn and Legolas shot some orcs through the cracks in the door, the entrance was broken down, allowing for the orcs to stream in like cockroaches. 

Almost instantly, the fight began.

Though Legolas fired arrow after arrow, Aragorn chose to switch to his sword, slashing all orcs that came near. Boromir fought back to back with Gandalf while 

Korra burned and crushed any who tried to harm her or the hobbits. Of course they gave her a helping hand by stabbing the occasional orc, or in Sam’s case, wacking the orc’s with his frying pan. 

For the first time the most ferocious fighter wasn’t Korra, but Gimli, as those who were stupid enough to come anywhere near his axe were immediately decapitated. 

Before meeting an Orc, Korra had been reluctant to kill one - now? - She had absolutely no problems with burning the abominations to a crisp. With her fist coated in flames she quickly spun around to deliver a punch to another unfortunate orc. 

A vulgar roar was heard just outside the doors before a cave troll pummelled through the doorway carrying a large chain in one hand and a giant spear in the other. Korra froze in the middle of a round house kick, eyes widening. 

“Oh, monkey feathers,” she cursed. 

Without further thought Korra hit the creature with an onslaught of fire and air, leaving the hobbits to defend themselves. However, no matter how many fire or air blasts Korra hit it with, the troll remained unfazed. Korra cracked her knuckles and relaxed into a loose stance. 

“Okay then, no more Mr nice girl,” she said.

With that she quickly brought her hands up over her head before flinging her arms in the direction of the troll. The orcs were caught off guard as their weapons and all the swords surrounding them were flung towards the cave troll. 

The beast let out an agonising roar of pain before it began flailing its arms around in a fit of rage, accidently sending Aragorn flying across the room. Before Korra could react, Frodo was stabbed in the gut by the trolls spear gut. 

Almost everyone gave pained cries of, “Frodo!” 

Korra stopped dead in her tracks. Only one thought plagued her mind at that moment. 

‘Frodo’s dead. Frodo’s dead and it’s my fault.’


	6. Gifts And Unknown Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watched with mixed feelings of awe and horror as Korra’s killing intent rolled off of her in waves and hit the orcs with the force of a tsunami, causing most of them to flee. And really, who could blame them? Korra was looking pretty damn menacing. However, unknown the Fellowship, Korra was no longer in control of herself.

The Fellowship looked on with horrified stares as Frodo’s small body went limp. The troll fell to the ground, causing Frodo to land roughly on the ground. In a fit of rage the hobbits and the others began slashing at the orcs more furiously. 

While they fought desperately, Korra’s figure loomed over Frodo as she quietly observed his unmoving body. 

Gandalf risked a quick glance in Korra’s direction. Her back was facing him so he couldn’t see her face, but her clenched fists were indication enough as to what expression she wore. 

An unsuspecting orc made the idiotic decision to try and cut down Korra while she had her back turned. However, as soon as the orc moved to strike, its weapon was knocked out of its hand by an invisible force. Before it could react Korra, whose back was still turned, outstretched her arm and seized the orcs neck, causing it to growl savagely at her while it tried to pry free from her death grip. 

The orcs strangled cry had caught the attention of the Fellowship. Curiosity turned to slight horror as a loud crack resounded throughout the chamber. She had snapped the orcs neck with one hand like it was nothing! The temperature seemed to drop as Korra finally faced all of those in the room. 

The expression on her face could only be described as inhumanely furious. However, what drew their attention was not her infuriated appearance but her eyes. They glowed an ominous white. The raw power that she was emanating was unlike any the Fellowship had seen. 

They watched with mixed feelings of awe and horror as Korra’s killing intent rolled off of her in waves and hit the orcs with the force of a tsunami, causing most of them to flee. And really, who could blame them? Korra was looking pretty damn menacing. However, unknown the Fellowship, Korra was no longer in control of herself. 

Those foolish enough to stay immediately realised their mistake as blue fire shot out of Korra’s mouth as she let out an enraged roar. With literally no effort, she leapt forward and landed right in the middle of the cluster of orcs, the earth cracking beneath her feet before she created several boulders around her and sent them flying in all directions. 

To say the Fellowship was shocked would be an understatement. They watched on in silent disbelief as Korra effortlessly crushed and incinerated the orcs with no hesitance whatsoever. The remaining orcs trembled in fear as she had backed them up against the wall. 

Spreading her feet apart, Korra brought her arms around in a circle, creating a flowing moment, and almost immediately, lightning cackled around her arms. Just as the lightning completely encircled her body she sent it towards the orcs, instantly killing them. 

Their shrieks of pain sent chills down the others spines. In that moment, all members of the Fellowship shared the same thought. 

‘This isn’t Korra…it can’t be. Can it?’

Gandalf had seen and experienced many things during his time in Middle-Earth. However, no amount of experience could have prepared him for what he saw; Korra was standing over the orcs burning corpses, her smoking fists clenched at her sides. Unsure of what to do Gandalf slowly approached her signalling the others to stay where they were. 

“Korra?” He said in a soft and uncertain voice. 

Her head snapped in Gandalf’s direction, expression still one of pure anger. 

“Korra. There-” Gandalf’s sentence was cut off by the sudden sound of a sharp inhale. 

Everybody looked to the source of the noise and saw Frodo gasping for breath. 

“Frodo!” Everyone chorused. Aragorn looked at Frodo in bewilderment. 

“You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!” He exclaimed. Frodo chuckled weakly. 

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt," Frodo assured them.

While the others were marvelling at Frodo's Mithril shirt which he revealed to them, Legolas and Gandalf noticed Korra's eyes slowly returning to normal. She placed a hand to her head as if massaging a headache and swayed slightly on the spot. An anxious look crossed her face as she examined the numerous piles of dead Orcs surrounding her. She undoubtedly remembered how she mercilessly slaughtered them all. However, Korra's grim expression immediately turned joyful as her eyes landed on Frodo.

"Frodo!" Korra yelled as she sprinted over to the hobbit and scooped him up into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry. I almost let you die. I should have stopped that thing from lashing out. I'm so, so sorry Frodo," Korra apologised. 

Frodo placed a small hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's fine Korra. Really, I'm not hurt. See?" he said softly, gesturing to himself. 

At that Korra smiled brightly and ruffled his hair, causing Frodo to pout. 

Though the others were still slightly unsure of how to react to the power that Korra had just demonstrated, the friendly interaction had brought a smile to their faces, including the normally stony-faced elf. However, distant sounds of screeching and clanging immediately brought them back to reality, and the light atmosphere from before disappeared entirely.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf called hastily. 

Not wanting to face another onslaught of Orcs, everyone instantly obeyed his orders rushing out of the chamber as fast as they could. While they continued to run, Korra watched in horror as Orcs and Goblins crawled down the pillars and out of the massive cracks in the floor and completely surrounded them.

Korra thought they eerily resembled giant spiders scuttling to their prey which they had trapped in their web. She didn't like that analogy. Not one bit. The very thought of being torn to bits by these foul abominations made Korra's stomach churn.

Just as everyone had gotten into their defensive positions making a circle around the hobbits, a loud bellowing roar was heard. Whatever had made the noise sounded very big, very scary and VERY angry. 

The Fellowship looked in the direction that they had heard it coming from and saw the pillars, floor and ceiling illuminated by a bright orange light.

As the second roar was heard the Orcs immediately fled, fearful and yet triumphant expressions crossing their faces as if they’d already won the battle. A very confused Legolas pointed his arrow in the direction of the light while casting Gandalf unsure glances. Boromir shot the wizard an equally puzzled look.

“What is this new devilry?” Boromir questioned. 

All eyes turned to Gandalf who had closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh.

“A Balrog... A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you,” Gandalf said darkly while casting everyone, particularly Korra, a warning stare. “Run!”

Everyone gladly complied and ran as if their lives depended on it, because, well it did. It wasn’t long before they sprinted through an archway and found several flights of stairs. Boromir, who was out front, immediately dashed down but had to stop himself in front of an incomplete stairway. He would have fallen off if Legolas hadn’t pulled him back. 

Gandalf leaned on the archway breathing heavily. Aragorn ran up beside him with a look of concern.

“Gandalf?” Aragorn called softly. The wizard put a hand on the Ranger’s shoulder.

“Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near,” Gandalf said inclining his head in the direction of the thin bridge. 

Korra narrowed her eyes on Gandalf suspiciously, not liking what he was implying.

“And where are you going?” Korra asked. The silence that followed was answer enough. “Let me help Gandalf. You know I’m capable.” 

Gandalf quickly shook his head.

“This is my fate Korra. Yours lies within the Fellowship. I leave their protection to you. Now do as I say!” Gandalf yelled while pushing Aragorn away roughly. “Swords are of no more use here…Nor is bending,” he said gruffly, giving Korra a pointed look.

As they dashed down the stairs they came across a two foot gap in the steps. Legolas jumped over effortlessly and gestured for the others to jump as well. Korra felt the stairways foundations crack.

“Come on guys. We gotta get off this thing before it collapses,” Korra urged.

As Gandalf leapt to the other side an arrow ricocheted off of the step just below Boromir’s feet. Korra’s vision zoned in on a group of Orcs that stood on a ledge holding bows and arrows. 

‘Great. Just what we needed,’ Korra thought sarcastically. 

Apparently Legolas had seen them as well as he was quick to shoot one in between the eyes. 

Boromir hastily grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped over the gap. The place where Boromir had been crumbled away and left an even larger opening. After Aragorn picked up Sam and tossed him into Legolas’s arms he moved to grab Gimli but was instantly rejected when the dwarf held up a hand.

“No one tosses a Dwarf,” Gimli said stubbornly. The dwarf then proceeded to leap to the other side only to lose his balance. Legolas was quick to grab onto Gimli’s beard and pull him to safety, ignoring him as he shouted, “Not the beard!”

Frodo, Aragorn and Korra scrambled back as more stairs crumbled away. The gap was now a grand total of six feet, definitely not a jumpable distance. The staircase shook violently and Korra racked her brains for a plan.

“Bend you knees!” She ordered. Frodo and Aragorn gave her identical puzzled stares. “I have an idea, just bend your knees!” As soon as Korra saw Frodo and Aragorn’s knee’s bent she used the earth to catapult them forwards. They landed safely in front of the others.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Korra muttered. Legolas, who was the only one that heard, arched a brow but didn’t say anything. 

They all then sprinted to the bridge as fast as they could. Flames licked the floors behind them indicating that the Balrog was close. Really close. 

When Gandalf stopped running everyone else turned around and shot him confused looks. Gandalf motioned for them to continue.

“Over the bridge! Fly!” was all he said before he turned to the flames. 

Just then, a mighty beast jumped forth from the fire and landed directly in front of the wizard.

The beast’s beady white eyes scanned Gandalf before it hunched its back, showing off the massive wings on its back, and let out a deafening roar. Its black body was wreathed in orange flames and large horns stuck out of the side of its head. Korra also noticed its sweeping tail and the flame whip by its side. Despite looking quite hideous it still managed to appear impressive.

Korra threw a quick glance at Gandalf who simply nodded and mouthed the word ‘go’. Korra nodded back and dashed across the bridge after the others. When everyone made it safely on the other side the Balrog went to follow them, but was stopped as Gandalf stood firmly in its way. 

“You cannot pass!” The wizard said while glaring harshly. The beast ignored Gandalf’s statement and stood up to its full height. The fire around it grew larger and burned brighter than before. Instead of being intimidated Gandalf’s scowl deepened. 

“I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor,” he growled while raising his staff. As he continued to talk the stone in his staff grew brighter. “The dark fire will not avail to you, Flame of Udun!” 

While the Balrog produced a flame sword, a shield of light gathered around Gandalf. Once the creature’s sword struck the shield it ricocheted off, causing it to momentarily reel back. 

“Go back to the Shadow,” Gandalf snarled as the Balrog took a step onto the bridge and cracked its whip. “YOU SHALL NOT PASS!” Gandalf raised his staff and smashed it against the floor sending a shock wave which pushed the monster back.

The Balrog brushed off the attack and advanced on the wizard with a war cry. However, the floor cracked underneath its weight and the bridge collapsed beneath its feet. The creature howled as it fell into the depths of the abyss. Gandalf turned back to the Fellowship and gave them a weak smile. 

Everyone let out breaths that they didn’t realise they were holding. Korra and the others marvelled at wizard’s power. 

‘So this is a wizard’s strength huh?’ Korra thought.

The moment of peace was short-lived as a whip appeared behind Gandalf before wrapping itself firmly around his ankle. As Gandalf was jerked downwards he clung to the edge of the bridge.

“Gandalf!” Frodo and Korra called in unison. Both ran to help Gandalf up but were stopped instantly. Boromir had a firm hold on Frodo while Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli struggled to keep a furious Korra firmly in place. 

The Avatar state was flicking on and off as her anger grew. She had almost let Frodo die. She wasn’t about to let Gandalf die. She couldn’t.

Gandalf gripped onto a crack on the bridge floor and managed to pull himself up high enough to look at Korra. Korra saw Gandalf give her a small smile and shake his head at her. 

The message was clear; stay. 

Korra stopped fighting against her three friends and watched on in sorrow as Gandalf uttered his last words before letting go of the edge and falling in the chasm, along with the massive abomination. Gandalf’s last words reached their ears just after he fell. 

“Fly you fools.”

“NO!” Frodo wailed while beating his fists helplessly against Boromir’s arms. The Gondorian picked the hobbit up and headed for the exit. Korra saw that Aragorn was frozen in place and so she tugged on his arm.

“We gotta go,” she said quietly her voice thick with grief. Aragorn seemed to snap out of his state of shock and he followed the rest to the exit while dodging arrows that were flying his way. 

The Orcs were yelling out in frustration on the other side of the bridge, brandishing their weapons and firing arrows in a desperate attempt to kill the Fellowship.

Once Korra saw everyone else was out of the mines she entered the Avatar State and ran her hand along the walls, causing them to melt away into lava. As soon as she was out she solidified the lava to trap the Orcs in the mines. 

Under different circumstances the Fellowship would have probably marvelled at Korra’s ability to also control lava. However, they had just lost a dear friend. There were no smiles of relief. Nor were there cheers of victory. Losing a friend wasn’t a cause for celebration. 

Korra crossed her arms over her chest and observed her friends. Each of them were mourning in their own way.

Sam sat on a rock and buried his face in his hands as he cried. The tears in Boromir’s eyes were barely noticeable as he struggled to prevent a furious Gimli from digging his way back into Moria and getting revenge for Gandalf. Merry cradled Pippin who was boiling his eyes out, and Legolas looked lost and confused. Aragorn’s face looked expressionless, but the pain in his eyes were clear.

Korra clenched her fists. 

Never again. 

She wasn’t going to let anyone else die. Gandalf had entrusted their safety to her. Their protection was now her utmost priority.

Aragorn roughly wiped the Orc’s blood off of his sword with a rag as he too observed his comrades. 

“Legolas, Korra, get them up,” Aragorn called. Legolas was quiet for a moment before he complied, probably too shocked by the wizards death to talk. 

Despite being angry about Gandalf’s death, Korra uncrossed her arms and walked towards Merry and Pippin. Boromir’s head snapped in the Rangers direction.

“Give them a moment for pity’s sake,” Boromir exclaimed, slightly annoyed at Aragorn’s impatience. Aragorn shook his head tiredly.

“By nightfall, these hills will be swarmed by Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien,” the Ranger stated calmly as he sheathed his sword. “Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli and Korra, get them up.” Aragorn went over to Sam and pulled him up before looking around for the ring bearer. 

“Frodo?” Aragorn called. He then spotted Frodo wondering off by himself. “Frodo!” 

The hobbit stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he gazed at the Ranger hopelessly. 

Korra felt her anger grow as she gazed at Frodo’s miserable expression. ‘Never again,’ she repeated in her head, over and over again.

###########################################################################

No one talked on the way to the woods of Lothlorien. Even the usually talkative Pippin was silent. Everyone was left to their individual thoughts. The air was thick with grief as the Fellowship silently mourned. Gimli’s gruff voice broke through the silence. 

“Stay close, young hobbits!” Gimli urged the hobbits towards himself. “They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch… of terrible power,” Gimli said nervously while looking around cautiously and tightening the grip on his axe. 

“All who look upon her… fall under her spell…” The hobbits exchanged worried glances. “…and are never seen again,” Gimli finished. 

Korra saw Frodo look around nervously as if he heard a voice. Korra bopped Gimli on the head.

“Stop taunting them Gimli. They’re getting scared,” Korra reprimanded lightly. Suddenly, Korra heard a voice in her head that wasn’t hers. 

/Avatar/ 

Korra tensed at the clearly female voice. 

/Don’t be afraid, I mean you no harm/ 

She relaxed slightly at those words, though not fully. 

/ have many things to discuss with you. Including the reason why you are here. I will be seeing you soon, Avatar Korra/, the melodious voice trailed off, leaving Korra very confused. 

She was so distracted by the voice that she didn’t notice the soft rustling sounds around her. Korra vaguely heard Gimli mention something about foxes and before anyone knew what was happening, they were surrounded by twelve elves who had arrows pointed directly at their faces. 

Korra didn’t even let the leading elf talk as she immediately went onto the offensive bringing her arms upwards encasing the elves in rocks right up to their necks. Their bows were left on the floor beside them. Korra brought up their arrows and aimed it at their faces.

“Who are you and why are you trying to hurt my friends? I’m not in a good mood right now so I’d answer quickly if I were you,” Korra growled. 

Aragorn was quick to stand between her and the Elf, holding up his hands in a reassuring way.

“Korra please let them go. They are the Elves of Lothlorien,” Aragorn said urgently, not wanting to offend the Elves. Korra looked doubtful.

“But they attacked us,” she argued. 

“They were just doing their jobs, Korra,” Aragorn said calmly. 

Korra huffed and with a wave of her hand the Elves were free. 

“Haldir of Lorien…” and the rest was lost on everyone except for Legolas as they spoke Elvish. 

“Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back,” Gimli said with an uncomfortable tone. 

The other elves were going to point their arrows at the dwarf but one look at Korra’s angry face dissuaded them from doing so. The leader of the Elves, who now regarded Korra with caution, cleared his throat.

“You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back,” Haldir said. “Come. She is waiting.” 

They all followed Haldir and the other elves for an hour. When they arrived at their destination Korra’s jaw hit the floor. Staircases wove around enormous thick trees and the buildings blended perfectly with the nature. Korra hadn’t been in a town of any sort since before she entered the portal so the sight was welcome.

From there Haldir led her and the others up a staircase and onto a platform where they were then greeted by two of the most beautiful beings Korra had seen. These had to be the lord and lady of Lothlorien; Celeborn and Galadriel. Haldir had mentioned them on the trip there. Though Korra couldn’t tell which was which, they both looked like ladies to her. 

“The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone,” Celeborn said. 

‘Oh, so that’s the guy,’ Korra thought, grateful that he at least sounded male so that she didn’t make the mistake of calling her - oops, sorry - him, a Lady.

She could’ve sworn she saw Lady Galadriel smile. 

“Nine there are here, yet nine set out from Rivendell. However, not the original nine,” the, so called lord of Lothlorien, continued.

“Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him,” Galadriel said with a far off look. Korra’s eyes widened in shock.

“You’re her!” Korra yelled a bit louder than she meant to. 

The Fellowship looked confused while Galadriel smiled and nodded.

“Indeed, young Avatar, I am,” the Elven Lady stated gently. “Now, where is Gandalf?” She took turns with gazing at everyone and a sad expression crossed her face. “He has fallen into shadow.” 

Legolas slowly nodded. 

“He was taken by both shadow and flame,” he said softly. “A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into Moria.” 

Galadriel shook her head.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in his life." Galadriel spoke. "We do not yet know his full purpose." 

“What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost,” Celeborn stated blunted. 

‘Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence,’ Korra thought sarcastically. 

Galadriel smiled at Korra, as if she had heard her thoughts. 

“The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all,” she said sagely. 

Korra felt the urge to roll her eyes. Is everyone around here this pessimistic? 

“Yet hope remains while the company is true… Avatar. Do you wish to know how you got here?” Korra looked at the Elven lady apprehensively.

“Yeah?” Korra said lamely. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Very well… I sent for you,” Galadriel stated. The Fellowship and Korra looked shocked.

“What!” Korra exclaimed. “But, but how…” Korra started but was interrupted by Galadriel.

“I asked for Valar for aid. That’s when the spirits of all the previous Avatars came to me in a dream and told me that they were requested to help Middle Earth by the Valar. They also said that they would join their power to create a portal to this world. Hence why you are here,” she explained.

“But why would the Valar send for me. How do they even know me when I’m not from this world,” Korra questioned. 

“Well child, the Valar know of your world because, in a way, they are a part of it but at the same time, they are not,” Galadriel said cryptically. Korra felt a slight migraine coming on. This was starting to seriously confuse her. “You see, the spirit Raava which is merged with your soul is known by another name in these lands…” Galadriel paused. 

Everyone who was present listened attentively, especially the Fellowship. 

“She is known as Varda Elentari, the Star-Queen and the Queen of the Valar.”

All present stared at Korra in complete and utter shock. Some even bowed. 

“Yes indeed, your soul is merged with that of the Queen of the Valar. The evil spirit, Vaatu, which you had defeated is also known by another name… Morgoth,” Galadriel said. 

Everyone gasped. No one quite believed that the women present had defeated the Morgoth. All of those who had heard, including the Fellowship, looked upon Korra with even more respect and awe than before. Hope shone in the eyes of many of the elves. Perhaps their saviour had come after all.

Korra bowed to the Elven Lady.

“Thank you for making that clear,” Korra said gratefully. 

Galadriel bowed back.

“Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace,” she said addressing the whole Fellowship now. As Korra was about to follow the rest of the Fellowship down the stairs Galadriel called for her. “Wait Korra, I wish to speak with you tonight. Meet me here at midnight.”   
Korra nodded hesitantly before walking after the Fellowship.

###########################################################################

Korra walked up the flight of stairs which she had climbed earlier that morning. It was now midnight and Korra was going to see Lady Galadriel. She didn’t know what to expect, but she hoped the Elf wouldn’t drop another bombshell on her like that morning. She’s had enough surprises for one day.

Korra reached the small platform and saw a shaken Frodo walking away from a pleased looking Galadriel. He obviously hadn’t noticed Korra as he brushed pass her shoulder and mumbled an apology. 

“What did you do to him?” Korra asked, concerned for his little friend. 

Galadriel didn’t answer. Instead she grabbed a silver jug, filled it up with water from a mini waterfall and poured it inside what looked like a basin.

“I did nothing. Now, will you look into the mirror?” Galadriel gestured to the basin. Korra gave her a weird look but complied.

“Er, okay?” was all Korra said before she leant over and stared into the basin. All of a sudden images invaded Korra’s mind.

-START OF VISION-

Korra looked at her surroundings only to see everything destroyed. Building were up in flames and entire landscapes and black. 

Korra saw the hobbits were in slavery. Legolas laid dead on the floor with multiple arrows sticking out of him while Gimli rested dead beside him, axe in hand. Korra saw Aragorn impaled on a spear which was held up by a troll. 

The scene zooms out and Korra sees herself, bloodied and beaten. A dark figure was seen hovering above her. The thing looks directly at her and speaks.

“DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GONE FOR GOOD, LITTLE AVATAR? YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE FRIENDS. AFTER I HELP MY OLD SERVANT DESTROY THIS WORLD, WE SHALL JOIN FORCES AND GO AFTER YOURS! MWHAHAHAHA! NOW, DIAPPEAR!” The creature menacing voice boomed and a giant purple spirit beam hit Korra square in the chest. 

-END OF VISION-

Korra jerked backwards violently, landing on her butt. Korra shook her head in terror and disbelief. ‘No, it’s impossible,’ she thought. Korra knew that voice anywhere. It was unmistakeable. 

“Vaatu.”


	7. Gifts And Unknown Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra had to bite back a laugh when her eyes landed on Aragorn and Gimli. Aragorn sported a very uncomfortable expression as the dwarf tightly embraced the man in his sleep, snoring incredibly loudly and drooling all over the poor Rangers tunic.

‘No, no, no, no, NO! It can’t be. It’s impossible,’ were the only thoughts that ran through Korra’s mind. She couldn’t believe it. No, she didn’t want to believe it. Korra held her head in distress. This wasn’t happening. There’s no way Vaatu could be back. 

She could deny it all she wanted but deep down Korra knew it was true. Vaatu was back. He’d returned and she didn’t know how.

Galadriel, who had been silently watched Korra as she had her internal battle, walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Korra immediately recoiled from the she-elf’s touch and jumped up from her place on the ground. Fear flashed through her eyes as she closely examined the Elven Lady. 

Why would the Elven Lady show Korra a vision of Vaatu? Was it some kind of trick? A test to see if Korra was worthy or not? 

“No child. It wasn’t a trick, nor was it a test,” Galadriel said in a slightly amused tone. Korra relaxed somewhat before pointing an accusing finger at the basin.

“Then what the heck was that? Didn’t you see that vision too?” she asked impatiently. Galadriel slowly walked over to the basin and traced the rim with a single finger. Korra couldn’t help but shiver as Galadriel levelled her with a piercing stare. 

“I know what it is you saw. For it is also in my mind,” the Elven Lady repeated the words she spoke to Frodo. She then spoke into Korra’s mind. 

/It is what will come to pass if you fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. One by one, the Ring will destroy them all/ 

Fear began to spread through Korra. Not fear for herself, no, but fear for her friends. She couldn’t let what she saw in her vision come true. A soft expression passed over Galadriel’s face. 

“However, you must remain strong, young Avatar. Your very soul is merged with light itself, so you cannot fall for the Ring,” Galadriel informed.

Korra’s eyes widened in realisation. Of course! That explained why the Ring held no influence over her actions or thoughts. 

“Earlier this morning… you had neglected to ask the key question which has been plaguing your mind ever since you arrived in these lands… what is your true purpose here?” Galadriel spoke. 

Korra found herself nodding. She had indeed thought about what her true purpose here was. Galadriel said that she was Middle Earth’s supposed aid, but that didn’t really explain what she was supposed to do to help out. Despite trying to assist the Fellowship on their quest, they would have made it here fine with or without her, and Gandalf would have more than likely died either way. Of course she’d keep her promise and help would out the Fellowship as much as possible, but what was the point of being with them when she was more of a liability than anything? What could she possibly do to help Middle Earth when she couldn’t even keep a single friend alive? 

Galadriel’s voice broke through Korra’s musings.

“Child, Gandalf’s death was his choice and his alone. Not even you, with all your power could have stopped him. Besides, not even I know how a wizards mind works, and so his intentions are yet to be known. You shouldn’t curse yourself for the life which you believe you failed to save. Instead, be grateful for the lives of those which were spared,” the elf said sagely. 

A small smile broke onto Korra’s face. The Elven Lady’s right, she should be grateful that the others survived. 

“Alright,” Korra started slowly, a hint of uncertainty in her voice, “that’s great and all but what is my role in the Fellowship? How can I help?” Korra asked.

“Hmm… you are to do what you have always done,” Galadriel said. 

“But what do you mean by that?” Korra questioned. She was then surprised when she suddenly heard the Elven Lady’s light and melodic laugh. 

“I thought it quite obvious, young one,” Galadriel replied amusedly. 

/Your purpose here is the same as back on your world; to protect the innocent and to keep balance…/

“Do you understand now, Korra? The Fellowship needs an Avatar … we all do,” Galadriel said softly, offering a smile which Korra gladly returned. 

“I’ll gladly be the Avatar of whatever world needs me,” Korra declared proudly before scratching the back of her neck in confusion. “But I don’t understand how Vaatu could find his way into this world. He merged with my Uncle and I purified his spirit (A/N: I think that’s what she did. I don’t even know, but I’m going with that explanation anyway), so how’d he get back to normal? It should’ve been impossible.” 

“No, young one. Just as darkness cannot exist without light, light cannot exist without darkness,” Galadriel retorted. “I suspect Morgoth’s appearance in Middle Earth is Sauron’s doing. There is, however, no knowing for sure.” 

Seeing the anxious expression which crossed the Avatar’s face, the elf placed a reassuring hand her shoulder.

“Don’t stress over the details now, child. The answers have yet to reveal themselves. You must be-” her sentence was cut off by Korra.

“Patient,” Korra finished. Galadriel gave her mirthful look causing Korra to promptly flush. “Er, um, sorry for interrupting. It’s just that everyone says that,” the bender stuttered, sounding both exasperated and embarrassed. 

“It is alright. I believe you should get some rest. Do you wish to sleep with the Fellowship or have your own quarters?” Galadriel asked. 

“I’d rather sleep with the others, thank you.” Korra responded with a bow before turning to leave.

/And one more thing, Avatar. Bear this in mind; the protection of Middle Earth is not a burden which you solely bear. You have precious friends which will help shoulder this responsibility and help you endure any hardships. You simply must have faith in each other/

Korra nodded in agreement.

/Oh and before you return, you may wish to have a bath/

The Avatar sighed in relief. She hadn’t had a proper bath in ages and though a quick rinse did get some of the dirt and grime off of her skin, it definitely didn’t get rid of her stench. Being covered in mostly Orc and Goblin blood didn’t help this in the slightest bit. If only a shower could help remedy her worries just like her undesirable smell. Korra chuckled at the thought. One could only hope things were that easy. 

###########################################################################

Korra made her way to the Fellowship now wearing a clean set of clothes. She wore a blue tunic and comfy black leggings, much to the absolute horror of the elf-maid whom had insisted on her wearing the long, blue silken dress which she provided. Said elf simply stormed off muttering something about an “uncultured child”. 

Korra wasn’t offended at all about being called uncultured because, let’s face it, she really was. She was actually gladder that the she-elf was treating her like a normal person…unlike some other elves. 

Korra felt beyond embarrassed when, as she was making her way from the bath, she stumbled into a clearing full of elves and they all… bowed. 

If it was a simple quick bow which Korra was used to in her world, she wouldn’t have minded, but… these elves were on their knees. Their knees for spirits sake! Thankfully, Korra had eventually managed to get them back on their feet when she insisted that bowing wasn’t necessary. 

Apparently word about her being merged with one of the Valar had reached some curious ears. Though none truly believed this to be so at first, once they were in the Avatar’s presence they could almost smell feel the power which she radiated and couldn’t help but bow. 

And so, as to avoid any more awkward situations, operation “AVOID ALL ELVES AT ALL COSTS” was put into play. This excluded Legolas of course, but it didn’t hurt to be cautious. 

Finally, Korra had reached the clearing where she and the Fellowship would stay. Korra then proceeded to silently make her way towards her companions before she sat opposite to Boromir, who looked quite downtrodden. Not having yet been noticed, the young Avatar took the chance to glance around at her friends.

Merry and Pippin, both seemingly locked in an intense staring contest, sat in front of Legolas as he stood staring at nothing in particular. Frodo had his eyes closed while he leaned on Sam, who had just finished reciting a short poem which he had made up for Gandalf. Korra had to bite back a laugh when her eyes landed on Aragorn and Gimli. Aragorn sported a very uncomfortable expression as the dwarf tightly embraced the man in his sleep, snoring incredibly loudly and drooling all over the poor Rangers tunic. 

All in all, everyone was pretty much acting like their normal selves. That’s what Korra would’ve liked to think. The grief in their eyes was clear as day and though no one had yet shed a single tear, Korra could see that everyone was silently mourning. That much was obvious.

“What are you?”

The question, though spoken softly, broke through Korra’s musings. She looked over to Boromir as he had been the one to ask the question. 

“What?” Korra responded dumbly. 

Those of the Fellowship who hadn’t noticed her arrival jerked at her sudden appearance (basically everyone except for Legolas and, well, Boromir. Duh) while Legolas simply gave Boromir a questioning gaze. 

“Your eyes, they glowed white and you turned into a-a monster... We have all seen you fight before but never had you displayed such a high level of savagery,” Boromir almost yelled, narrowing his fear-filled eyes. “So, I will repeat my question, Korra. What. Are. You?”

Everyone’s eyes were now focussed on the bender. Under normal circumstances, either Aragorn or Legolas would have scolded Boromir for being so brash, but even they couldn’t deny that they were curious about the events which unfolded in the mines. Many of them were beginning to doubt whether the foreign girl was indeed human or anything close to it. 

While the others practically burned in anticipation of her answer, Korra sighed tiredly and put her hands behind her head before she lazily stretched out onto the grass. She had been expecting this ever since her rampage in the mines. Korra hadn’t missed the not so subtle wary glances which had been cast her way as they made their way towards Lothlorien. And of course their vigilance had grown even more after Galadriel’s not so little bombshell earlier that morning. Though the question was unavoidable, in all honesty, Korra didn’t entirely know how to answer Boromir. It was late and the overwhelming amount of knowledge thrown at her was really starting to take its toll. However, having the whole Fellowship cautious of Korra certainly wouldn’t bode well for the rest of the quest. 

“Truly Boromir, what I am is Korra. Just Korra. Not some four-eyed, children eating monster. I’m human,” Korra answered coolly while staring up at the stars. “What you saw back at the mines wasn’t me. It was the Avatar State reacting to my emotions.”

Everyone shared the same surprised expression.

“That was the Avatar State? The one that you said was your strongest state?” Aragorn asked after he finally managed to shove the slobbery, half-awake dwarf off of him. 

Korra hummed in response before she sat up and looked around at everyone with an apologetic gaze. Her eyes finally settled back on Boromir who had still refused to let his stern look fall. 

“I’m sorry. Really, I am. I let my emotions get the better of me and I lost control of the Avatar State. If Frodo hadn’t turned out to be alive I would have eventually forced the mines to cave in, and then,” Korra paused, eyes widening in realisation as she anxiously combed her fingers through her hair, “oh spirits- I would have killed you all.”

A few seconds later, Korra’s words had finally sunken in. None of them had expected her to say that.

Korra watched as Pippin of all people stood up and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright Korra. We forgive you,” Pippin said softly. Boromir too, got up and sat next to Korra.

“Indeed you are forgiven. However… it is my turn to ask for forgiveness. Your actions before were justified. I had absolutely no right to fear you nor doubt you humanity. I am truly sorry,” Boromir apologised, hanging his head in shame. 

“We all are,” Legolas stated looking equally as disappointed in himself as all the others.  
“Hehe. Yeah, well I forgive you guys too. Honestly, I would have reacted the same way if I were in your shoes,” Korra assured. 

Smiles of relief were seen on everyone’s faces. That is until a certain hobbit began to talk once more.

“As expected of you Korra. Now, I don’t know about those apes,” Pippin started while jabbing his finger at the others, “but intelligent people like you and I don’t hold grudges,” he said, puffing out his chest proudly. 

Completely ignoring both Merry’s snort of disbelief and Gimli’s cry of indignation, Pippin continued. “Also, I think I would’ve also done the same thing as you if I could do that white, eye glowy, er thingy,” Pippin finished lamely before proceeding to wiggle his fingers in front of his eyes in a poor attempt of imitating the Avatar State. 

“Well that rules you out Pip,” Merry snickered poking Pippin playfully in the ribs, much to the younger hobbits annoyance. “And who are you calling apes Pippin? The only ape here is you,” a slight pause, “Well, you and Gimli. I mean come on, look at ‘im.”

Merry had to dodge a flying axe after that last comment causing everyone to laugh. Korra shook her head as she too laughed. Thinking back to the Lady of Light’s words, the bender smiled up at the stars. 

‘Precious friends indeed, Lady Galadriel. Precious friends indeed.’

###########################################################################

By sunrise everyone was awake and ready to leave. It was decided that they would leave Lothlorien by boat as it was the easiest way. As the Fellowship made their way to the lakeside where the boats were, they soon found themselves standing before Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn as well as a small crowd of elves. Each of the members of the Fellowship were given light grey cloaks with small leaf badges at the front.

“Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people,” Celeborn commented, quirking an eyebrow at Korra who had pumped her fist in the air. 

“Yes. Now I can flick my cloak all dramatically like Tenzin,” Korra murmured to herself as she flapped her cloak around.

Before they left, Galadriel had the Fellowship lined up so that she could present them with gifts. Korra didn’t get to see what Aragorn or Gimli’s gifts were but she did see what the others were given. For Boromir, a new shield. For Legolas, a bow of the Galadhrim. For Frodo, the light of Elendil. For Sam, Lothlorien rope. Both Merry and Pippin received a dagger as well as a sheath and a belt. 

Not expecting to receive anything, Korra started to board the boats with the others but was stopped when Lady Galadriel beckoned her back. 

“Did you think I did not have gifts to present you with, young Avatar?” Galadriel asked mirthfully. 

“Er…” Korra started unsurely.  
“You are a part of the Fellowship, are you not?” the Lady inquired.

“O-of course I am!” Korra exclaimed louder than she meant to. 

Chuckling lightly, Galadriel signalled an elf with a graceful wave of her hand. The elf held in his arms a single object wrapped in silk cloth. Grabbing the item, Galadriel gently unwrapped it from its confines, revealing a sheathed broad swords (A/N: like Zuko’s swords that are like two swords that make one sword or, as Zuko said, two halves of the same whole) attached to a leather strap. Intricate carvings covered both the sheath and the hilts of the swords; twin dragons wrapping themselves around the sheath and meeting at the top, appearing to be breathing out flames which were complexly engraved all around the hilts. 

“I had looked through some of the Fellowship’s memories and saw that you favour the element of fire. Seeing as you may wish to conceal your abilities in the future, I had my most skilled blacksmith’s make this to match your preferred fighting style,” Galadriel stated while smiling fondly at the awestruck look on Korra’s face.

(A/N: Fun fact; each of the different sort of movements that different benders do to bend are actually based off some sort of Kung Fu style. So Galadriel means that the broad swords will match the Kung Fu style that Korra uses to bend fire) 

Korra’s hand hovered over the sword for a few seconds, as if unsure whether it was truly hers, before she gratefully received it from the Lady of Light. Stars shone in Korra’s eyes as she examined the fine piece of craftsmanship. Unsheathing the swords, Korra’s eyes widened as she studied the familiar metal. 

‘Mithril,’ she thought, amazed. Inscriptions, which Korra assumed were written in elvish, were engraved on either side of both swords. 

Most, if not everyone present was surprised when Korra suddenly launched at Galadriel and wrapped the unsuspecting she-elf in a bone crushing embrace. Once the Lady realised what Korra was doing, her surprised expression moulded into one of delight as she hugged the Avatar back. The two broke apart after a minute or so.

“Thank you,” Korra said with the largest and most genuine smile plastered on her face. 

“You’re most welcome, young one,” Galadriel replied, offering a stunning smile of her own and showing off her perfect white teeth. “Though I ask you to bear in mind our conversation last night, I must also tell you this; you are not alone. While it is your job to protect your friends, there is nothing wrong with letting them protect you in return.”

With those last words, Galadriel finally dismissed Korra. 

Strapping the broad swords to her back, Korra jumped into the boat with Aragorn and Frodo. The gathered elves waved goodbye as they set finally set out with the Fellowship returning the gesture until Lothlorien was out of sight. The journey had continued.

Korra heard Gimli’s voice next to her own boat.

“I have looked my last upon that which is fairest,” he said a little mournfully. “Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it is her gift to me.”

‘Wasn’t he the one who was calling her a witch not two days ago?’ Korra thought humorously. 

“What was your gift?” Legolas asked Gimli, genuinely interested. 

“I asked for a single hair from her golden head…She gave me three,” Gimli answered proudly, eyes shining with admiration.

“And you, Korra?” Legolas questioned.

“Huh? Oh, well I thought it was obvious,” Korra said before she unsheathed her duel blades. Gimli gasped in wonder. 

“Mithril,” the dwarf breathed out.

“Yeah, beautiful isn’t it. Galadriel thought this type of blade would suit my fighting style. There’s also some sort of elvish inscription on these,” Korra stated while sporting a large grin.

“May I see them?” Legolas asked, almost hopefully. 

Korra shrugged agreeably, passing her swords cautiously over to the other boat. Handling the blades with care, Legolas studied the detailed design on the hilts as well as their abnormal curved tips. The Elf eyed the inscriptions curiously.

“Hmm, there seems to be elvish words engraved in both blades,” Legolas mentioned. “One blade says ‘The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost’.” Pausing for a moment to turn the blade around, Legolas resumed. “‘The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed’.”

Korra’s eyes widened slightly. She had heard this from somewhere, but she didn’t know where or when, or even whether she heard it in her present life. Not aware of Korra’s confusion, Legolas continued.

“On the other blade it says ‘Since the beginning of time darkness thrives in the void’,” he turned it around, “‘but always yields to purify light’…What a curious thing to engrave on a sword,” Legolas suggested quizzically, giving the swords back to Korra. 

Still a little puzzled by the fact that she somehow recognised the words from the inscription, Korra just nodded her head dumbly and placed her swords back in the sheath which both Aragorn and Frodo had been silently admiring. 

“What are you going to name them?” Frodo questioned Korra softly.

“Huh?” she replied confused.

“He asked what you are going to name your swords,” Aragorn answered for Frodo.

“No, no. I know what you said, it’s just, why would I name my swords?” the bender queried. 

Aragorn, Frodo, Legolas and Gimli looked at her in befuddlement. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Legolas inquired. 

“Er, because…you know what never mind,” Korra said with a dismissive wave. “I think I’ll name them…Ran and Shaw.”

“Ran and Shaw? Hmm, peculiar names for blades. Any particular meaning?” Aragorn asked Korra who just shrugged her shoulders.

“Not really. But these dragons,” Korra’s finger traced the carving of the twin dragons, “when I look at them the names Ran and Shaw always comes to mind.”

“Hmm, maybe you know two people who are fond of dragons?” Frodo suggested.

“Yeah, maybe,” Korra said, knowing full well that she’d never met anyone by the name of Ran or Shaw. 

This was the second time that day that something like this had happened, where Korra would get some sort of inkling that she had heard of something beforehand. She had experienced a similar feeling many times before. Maybe… No. Korra shook her head and shoved the thought out of her mind. It was impossible… or was it? 

Korra continued to use her water bending to propel the boat forwards, one name on her mind.

‘Aang.’


End file.
